Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Johnny had left Cassie and Sonya to live with another woman that he had fallen in love with and married, Sonya and Cassie have been pretty depressed. Cassie has always had a crush on her Mom, what she didn't know is that Sonya returns her feelings. Read full summary inside. (Mother/Daughter Incest). (Re-upload).
1. Chapter 1: Cassie x Sonya: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. I have decided to write and post this first chapter earlier than I was originally going to. This FanFic is based off of a set of two images made by Dentol-sfm from Tumblr and I give them full credit for the FanFic, and also for any ideas that they have for this FanFic. This is a Cassie/Futa Sonya FanFic. It will be about eight chapters long instead of five chapters long. This is an incest FanFic and it features a consensual romantic and sexual relationship between a mother and daughter. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I'll try to update this new FanFic at least one chapter a week, I promise. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandom:** Mortal Kombat X.

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Cassie Cage. Sonya Blade (Futa).

xxxxxx

 **Pairing:** Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade (Futa).

xxxxxx

 **Setting:** Set in modern day. Slight AU. Both Cassie and Sonya are a little OOC (Out Of Character), just a little bit.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Ever since Johnny had left Cassie and Sonya to live with another woman that he had fallen in love with and married, Sonya and Cassie have been pretty depressed. Cassie has always had a crush on her Mom, what she didn't know is that Sonya returns her feelings. And she had always fantasized about being with her Mom and dating her. And tonight, both women will have a chance at true happiness.

xxxxxx

Cassie couldn't stop thinking about her Mom, Sonya Blade. Truth is, she didn't want to. Sonya is a beautiful, amazing, tough, and strong woman, that Cassie has been in love with her Mom since she had turned eighteen. Cassie being twenty-four and Sonya being forty-four, a twenty year age gap isn't actually that much of an age gap between a mother and daughter. Cassie had always known that she's gay ever since she was ten years old, but she was always scared to come out to her friends and family.

When Cassie was twenty years old, it was only just a year after Johnny had moved away with his new wife, that she had accidentally walked on Sonya taking a shower one day and that's when Cassie had seen Sonya naked for the first time in her entire life. She also noticed that Sonya had a ten-inch cock, a pair of balls below and even farther down, a pink set of lips. Sonya noticed Cassie only about a couple of minutes later.

Both she and Cassie were blushing quite hard. Sonya was surprised, but she wasn't angry. She had told Cassie to wait in her bedroom for her and that's exactly what Cassie did. After her shower, Sonya had gotten dressed quickly in the clothes that she had brought into the bathroom with her and then she had made her way to back to her bedroom, where Cassie was sitting on her bed. She had sat down next to her daughter and she had explained to Cassie that she was born a Futa. And that had brought them even closer together. Cassie was nothing but happy and supportive for and of Sonya and Sonya was so beyond happy about that. But there is one thing that Sonya has never told Cassie and that she is in love with her.

Sonya had come out to her as bisexual when Cassie was eighteen, and it wasn't long until Cassie had come out to her friends and family as gay. Her friends and family had fully supported then and six years later, they do and they always will. Cassie took a deep breath and then she exhaled it slowly. She got up from her bed where she had been laying on top of for the past few hours trying to figure out a way to tell Sonya that she's in love with her. **'Tonight will be the night that I'll confess my true feelings to Mom'.,** Cassie thinks to herself.

Cassie had decided that she will just tell her how she truly feels about her. When Johnny had remarried and moved away with his new wife, Sonya and Cassie had moved in together, and they had bought a small house that would just be enough room for the two of them. Cassie walks out of her bedroom and she makes her way to Sonya's bedroom which is just down the hall from her own bedroom. She stands in front of Sonya's bedroom door for a moment before she raises her right hand up and she then knocks on it.

"Hey, Mom. It's Cassie. Can I come in?. There's something that I have to tell you'., Cassie says and Sonya lets a small smile spread across her face before she replied to her. **'I wonder what Cassie has to tell me?'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as she puts the erotic novel that she was just reading down on her bed.

"Hey. Of course, you can come in. The door is unlocked, Cassie"., Sonya replies and Cassie smiles softly as she opens her Mom's bedroom door. She walks into the room and she closes the door behind her. Sonya pats the spot next to her on the bed as she gives Cassie a soft smile. Cassie returns it with one of her soft smiles as she sits down where Sonya had patted her hand on. And for several minutes, neither of them say anything until Sonya places her right hand around Cassie's waist and she brings Cassie into a side hug that has Cassie slightly blushing from their closeness.

"Cassie, I love you so very much and whatever it is, you know that you can always come talk to me. I'm here for you Cassie and I will always be here for you, no matter what"., Sonya says and Cassie buries face into Sonya's chest and she starts to cry. She wraps her arms around Sonya's waist and Sonya does the same. She pulls Cassie closer to her and she kisses her on the top of her head, and she waits for Cassie's tears to stop before she says anything else to her.

They stay like that, with Sonya and Cassie hugging, just for a couple more minutes. Cassie pulls away from Sonya and she uses both of her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes. Cassie knows that right now is the right moment in time to reveal her true feelings to her Mom. She stares into Sonya's beautiful blue eyes for a moment and then she blushes a dark shade of red before she tells Sonya exactly what she came to tell her in the first place. She pulls away from her Mom, and Sonya removes her arms from around Cassie's waist only for Cassie to grasp and take both of Sonya's hands into her own hands, causing Sonya to blush the same dark shade of red that Cassie is also blushing.

"Oh Mom, that means so fucking much to me, you have no idea"., Cassie replies to Sonya. She takes a deep breath and she exhales it slowly to calm herself before she reveals her true feelings to Sonya. "There's not any other way to say this, so I'm just going to say it: I'm in love with you and I have always been in love you, but I had only truly realized four years ago when I had accidentally walked in on you while you in the shower. I had always known that you were beautiful, but I had no idea that you were so fucking sexy. Mom, I love you so fucking much and I would very much love to take you out on a date"., Cassie says, telling Sonya how she truly feels about her.

Sonya blushes an even darker shade of red now. She just stares at Cassie for a couple of minutes with her eyes wide and her jaw slightly dropped. She couldn't believe it. Cassie feels the same way that she does. **'I had no idea that Cassie had always felt the same for me that I feel for her. I have to tell her that I'm in love with her as well'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as she takes a deep breath and exhales it to calm her own nerves. She gives both of Cassie's hands a gentle squeeze before she replies to her.

"Cassie, there's something that I have to tell you too. I'm in love with you too and I have been since you had turned eighteen. And I wouldn't have it any other way"., Sonya tells her and Cassie can't stop her hear from beating so damn fast. She hasn't been this happy in years and neither has Sonya. "And Cassie, I would so very, very much love to go on a date with you, say, next week?"., Sonya asks her and Cassie nods happily.

The two women then shuffle closer to one another and they wrap their arms around each other. Cassie and Sonya rest their foreheads against one another's and they gaze lovingly into each other's blue eyes. Cassie blushes an even darker shade of red when the idea of something that she has always wanted to do, just popped up into her head.

"Mom, can I kiss you?"., Cassie asks and Sonya feels her heart flutter inside her chest. She gives Cassie a searching look before she nods her head in answer. Cassie smiles shyly before she closes her eyes and she presses her own lips against her Mom's. Sonya then closes her own eyes and she pulls Cassie closer to her, pressing their breasts together, which causes them both to moan out slightly. Cassie moves her lips against Sonya's and Sonya does the same. They kiss like that for three minutes before Cassie pulls away from her first kiss. Sonya and Cassie smile at each other softly before Sonya pulls away from their hug, only to take Cassie's left hand into her own right hand.

"Hey, Cassie, I'm kinda hungry. How about we eat something and watch some tv. We can cuddle if you want?"., Sonya says and Cassie can barely contain her happiness at this very moment. She leans forward and she kisses Sonya again, but this kiss is shorter than their first kiss, only lasting several seconds before she pulls away from her Mom's very kissable lips. Cassie gives Sonya a soft and loving smile as she pulls Sonya up and off of the bed with her. Sonya lets go of Cassie's hand and she wraps her right arm around Cassie's waist, and she pulls her closer to her side.

"I'm kinda hungry too. Let's go then and if you want Mom, can we talk about our very first date?"., Cassie asks her and Sonya nods her head in reply to her question. She kisses Cassie on her cheek and then the two walk to the kitchen to make themselves dinner and watch tv. It's only four hours later when Sonya and Cassie are laying in Sonya's bed in their pajamas, holding each other while they sleep in each other's arms with happy, content and loving smiles on their faces, both dreaming of the amazing times that will happen very soon in both of their lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there y'all have it, the first chapter Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. The next chapter, chapter two, will be even longer than this first was, probably somewhere around 3k to 4k words long. I promise that the smut and even more fluff will happen soon. And I promise that Cassie and Sonya's first will happen in the next chapter. If any of y'all have any ideas for what their first date should be, please let me know in a review. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Their First Date: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back to Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. Here's the second chapter. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I'm really sorry for the lack of smut in this second chapter, there is plenty of fluff though. And I promise that the next chapter, chapter three, will have plenty of both smut and fluff. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Hey, Cassie, I'm kinda hungry. How about we eat something and watch some tv. We can cuddle if you want?"., Sonya says and Cassie can barely contain her happiness at this very moment. She leans forward and she kisses Sonya again, but this kiss is shorter than their first kiss, only lasting several seconds before she pulls away from her Mom's very kissable lips. Cassie gives Sonya a soft and loving smile as she pulls Sonya up and off of the bed with her. Sonya lets go of Cassie's hand and she wraps her right arm around Cassie's waist, and she pulls her closer to her side.

"I'm kinda hungry too. Let's go then and if you want Mom, can we talk about our very first date?"., Cassie asks her and Sonya nods her head in reply to her question. She kisses Cassie on her cheek and then the two walk to the kitchen to make themselves dinner and watch tv. It's only four hours later when Sonya and Cassie are laying in Sonya's bed in their pajamas, holding each other while they sleep in each other's arms with happy, content and loving smiles on their faces, both dreaming of the amazing times that will happen very soon in both of their lives.

xxxxxx

It's been two days since Cassie and Sonya had finally confessed their true feelings to each other. Today is Saturday and it's also the day that they will have their very first date. Cassie and Sonya had talked it over and they had both decided that their first date will be dinner and a movie. They are going a popular restaurant that just had their grand opening two weeks prior. And the movie is a martial arts/action film titled Killer Combat and it's actually based on the video game franchise of the same name. It's been so long since Cassie and Sonya have gone to the movies together.

Cassie and her best friend, Jacqui Briggs are having a girls day out at the local mall, while Sonya, who is a professor at the local college, is currently grading her student's paper's while she's at home. Sonya has always been really interested in the history of human sexuality since she was a senior in high school, and so while she herself was in college, she had studied it and she now teaches it.

Cassie and Jacqui have been at the mall for the past couple of hours. They have bought quite a few things for themselves and Cassie had bought a few things for her Mom that she knows that she will love. Jacqui had bought a few things for parents as well. Both women are a little tired and hungry now, so they head to the mall's food court. They decide on getting Chinese food. After they get their food, Cassie, and Jacqui quickly find a table and they both sit down to eat their food.

About thirty minutes later and they are both finished with their food. Cassie sets her utensils down on her food tray. She takes a deep breath and she exhales it. She has decided that she will tell Jacqui about her and Sonya dating. Cassie and Sonya had talked about it earlier that morning before she and Jacqui had left for the mall. Sonya had said that it was okay with her if she tells Jacqui about the two of them dating. **'Jacqui is my best friend. She should know and I will tell her right now'.,** Cassie thinks to herself as she takes a moment before she tells Jacqui about her new relationship with her Mom. She leans forward a little towards Jacqui and she lowers her voice slightly so that no one else will be able to hear her.

"Jacqui, there's something that I have to tell you. You know that my Mom and I are pretty close, right?. Well, we have gotten even closer to each other. See, I have always had a crush on my Mom, but I was so scared to tell her. Until recently that is, because two days ago, I told how I truly feel about her. And the best thing is that she feels the same way. We shared our first kiss. It actually was also my first kiss with anyone and I'm so happy that it was her who had given it to me. We had actually ended up sleeping in each other arms. That's how we had spent the last two days actually and we are so happy together. We haven't actually gone all the way yet, just kissing and cuddling, we're waiting right now. Mom and I had talked it over this morning, before you had come by to pick me up and she said that I could tell you about she and I being a couple"., Cassie says to Jacqui and she waits for her to reply to her.

Jacqui's eyes had widened and her jaw had slightly dropped when Cassie had first started telling her that she and Sonya are now together, but as Cassie went on with her speech, Jacqui could tell how happy Sonya makes her and she is really happy for her. **'She deserves to be happy, both her and Sonya do. If they are in love and they make each other happy, who am I to judge them?. No one should be judged for being happy and in love'.,** Jacqui thinks to herself and she takes a moment before she replies to Cassie. Jacqui gives her a reassuring smile.

"Cassie, I'm so fucking happy for you and your Mom. You both deserve to be happy. Love is love and you shouldn't be judged for being happy and in love"., Jacqui replies and Cassie is nearly crying from being so happy that her best friend is happy for both her and Sonya. Cassie gets up her from the chair that she was just sitting in and she walks over to Jacqui. She wraps her arms around her and Jacqui does the same. They stay like for several minutes before they both pull away from their hug. They throw away their trash and they decide to shop a little bit more before leaving the mall and returning back to their own homes.

The local mall is about thirty minutes away from Cassie and Sonya's home, and it's the same for Jacqui's home as well. Jacqui pulls her car right in front of Cassie's and Sonya's home and she lets Cassie out of her car. Cassie exits the car and Jacqui drives off to back to her own home. Cassie walks into her and Sonya's apartment building. She looks at the wall clock that's in the apartment building's lobby. It's almost one in the afternoon and it was only eight in the morning when Jacqui had picked her up to go shopping at the local mall.

She takes the elevator to their apartment and she gets out of the elevator when it reaches their floor. Cassie quickly walks to her and Sonya's apartment and she then takes her key and she uses it to unlock the door. She pulls the open once it's unlocked and she walks into the apartment. She closes and locks the door behind her. Cassie then makes her way into the living room where Sonya is still grading her students papers.

Cassie sets down her shopping bags near the couch and she sits down next to Sonya. She wraps her arms around her neck and she kisses her cheek. Sonya blushes a slight shade of red and she stops her work for just a moment to kiss Cassie softly on her lips. Cassie kisses her back and then she pulls away. She unwraps her arms from around Sonya and she instead snuggles into her left side.

"Hi, Mom. You still grading papers, huh?"., Cassie asks her and Sonya nods her head in reply. Sonya then kisses Cassie on the cheek and it's her turn to blush this time. Sonya turns back to her work and she starts grading papers once more. Sonya looked up from her work and that's when she noticed all of the shopping bags that Cassie had with her.

"Cassie, I'm going to be pretty busy for a while longer, grading these papers. How about you start putting away what you bought at the mall today and then we can get ready for our date tonight?"., Sonya asks her and Cassie nods her head in answer. She gets up from the couch and she walks over to where she had placed her shopping bags when she had come back from the mall just a few minutes ago. She turns back around to face Sonya.

"Oh, Mom. I almost forgot to tell you. Remember earlier this morning we had talked about telling somebody about our newfound relationship and you said that I could tell Jacqui?", Cassie says and Sonya nods her head. Cassie continues. "Well, I told her while we were having Chinese food in the mall's food court. And Mom, she was so supportive of it too. And happy. I'm happy too, Mom. Really happy for the first time in so long"., Cassie says, finishing her speech and Sonya looks up from her work once more to smile happily up at Cassie.

"Come here, Cassie"., Sonya says, opening her arms and Cassie nods. She walks back over to Sonya and they share a loving hug for several long moments before Cassie pulls away. She walks back over to the shopping bags and she picks up three of them. She hands them over to Sonya. Sonya takes them from her daughter and she looks through them. She blushes when she notices that within the three shopping bags are several sexy lingerie that Cassie had bought for her.

She looks up form them to stare at Cassie, while blushing the darkest shade that she has probably ever blushed in her entire life. Cassie smirks at her. Sonya then takes out a couple of the lingerie and she looks them over completely. "Cassie, these are really sexy and incredibly expensive. Thank you so much. I love them"., She says and Cassie grins happily at Sonya. Cassie picks up her remaining shopping bags and she starts walking back to Sonya's bedroom, because now it's her bedroom too. Sonya places her brand new lingerie back into the shopping bags and she gets back to work once more. **'I'm going to do something really special for Cassie since she had bought all of these brand really sexy lingerie'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as she continues to grade her students papers.

Over the past two days, Cassie and Sonya had decided that she will stay in Sonya's from now on and they had started move most of her things from her old bedroom into Sonya's. She placed the shopping bags on top of their bed and she starts to put her purchases away. And then afterwards, She gets on top of the bed and she lays down on top of it. She grabs Sony's tv remote and she turns the tv on and she starts to channel surf until she finally settles on the original Tomb Raider movie that had Angelina Jolie starring as Lara Croft.

When she was still in high school, Cassie had gotten a crush on the actress because of the Tomb Raider movie. The crush had faded away when she had realized her true feelings for her Mom, both her and Sonya still loved the movie. They often rent and watch all of Angelina Jolie's movies. The movie ends about little over an hour later and Sonya walks into their bedroom to see that Cassie has fallen asleep in their bed. Twenty minutes later, Sonya walks into the bedroom to check on Cassie. She smiles softly when she sees that Cassie is asleep.

She walks over to her and she places her right hand on her shoulder and she gently shakes her awake. Cassie's blue eyes flutter open and when she sees Sonya, she gives her a soft smile that has her heart nearly melting in love for her daughter. Sonya leans down towards Cassie and she kisses her softly and Cassie returns it for a moment before Sonya pulls away from their short but rather sweet and loving kiss. Cassie sits up a little, she stretches and yawns a bit before she looks back over to Sonya.

"Hey, Mom. We have to get ready for our date later tonight. Let's go take a shower"., Cassie says to Sonya while smirking at her. Sonya blushes a little and she nods her head in response. Cassie gets off of their bed and then the two walk to the shower to clean up for tonight. Fifteen minutes later and finished with their shower, Sonya and Cassie head back into their bedroom to get dressed for their date. When they are both finished getting dressed, it's nearly five in the evening. The movie that the two women will be watching, Killer Combat, will start playing at seven thirty and both the restaurant and the movie are nearly an hour away from where they live, so they will have to leave soon if they want to make it in time to watch the movie.

The two women walk out of their apartment and they close and lock the behind them. They then take the elevator to lobby and when the elevator stops, they exit it and they leave their apartment building. Sonya and Cassie walk to Sonya's car and they get into it. Sonya puts the key into the car's ignition and she starts the engine. Sonya pulls out of her parking spot and out the parking out and onto the road. Cassie and Sonya then spend the entire drive to their restaurant talking and just enjoying spending time in each other's company.

When they finally reach their destination, Sonya pulls into the parking lot and she quickly finds an empty parking space. She parks the car and she pulls her car key out of the ignition, turning off the car's engine. She and Cassie then open the car doors and they get out of the car. They lock doors and then they make their way to the restaurant's front doors. Sonya opens it for Cassie and Cassie blushes slightly at how sweet her Mom is being. When they get fully inside the restaurant, a server greets them. He gives them a kind smile.

"Hi ladies. Welcome to The Wild Rose. Let me show you to your table"., He says elegantly to the couple and he begins to walk into the main dining area of The Wild Rose and he leads them to a table that's nearest to the windows. Cassie and Sonya glance around the place. It's almost packed completely with customers. **'This place sure is busy on a Saturday night".,** Cassie thinks to herself as she and her Mom walk to their table. When they reach their table, Sonya and Cassie sit on the same side. When they are seated, the server, smiles kindly at the both of them once more. "What would you two like to drink tonight?"., He asks them as he hands them their menus. Cassie and Sonya share a look before they look back to him.

"Ice tea"., They say at the same time. He nods his head answer to the two of them and he gives them both a kind smile once more.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a few minutes and I'll be ready to take both of your orders"., He says and he walks off to get their drinks. Cassie and Sonya look at their menu's to figure out what to eat for dinner. And after looking their menu's over, Cassie decides on ordering fried chicken with mashed potatoes and white rice, while Sonya decides to order the same meal as Cassie's. When their server returns with their Ice Tea's, he places them on the table in front of the women, and then he takes their orders.

"It will be at fifteen minutes for your food to be ready. Your waiter, Jack, will bring it out to you when it's finished cooking"., He tells them and they nod their heads in answer to him as he leaves to go back to the kitchen to give their orders to the chef of the restaurant. Cassie casts a glance over to Sonya, who's sitting right next to her and she gives her a nervous, but happy smile.

"Well, this place is pretty fancy, Mom. I haven't been to a restaurant like this since I was a teenager. I like it. It's perfect for our first date and I'll remember it always"., Cassie says and Sonya blushes a light pink at Cassie's touching words. Sonya takes her right hand into her left hand and she intertwines their fingers. This time, it's Cassie who blushes. Sonya chuckles softly at Cassie's reaction.

"Aw Cassie. Me too. You're right, this place is fancy. I haven't been to a restaurant like this in a long time either, but I'm so damn happy that I'm here with you, Cassie"., Sonya replies to her. She turns her head towards Cassie and she kisses her lightly before pulling away. They spend the time waiting for their food talking and just enjoying themselves. Their food arrives in no time and they start eating their food. In between bites of their food, they make small talk. And almost an hour later after they had started eating, they are finished eating.

Sonya then signals for a waiter and she asks for their check. She leaves a twenty dollar tip and the couple leaves their table to pay for their meal. Sonya pays for their meal and then they leave the restaurant and they return to their car. They put their seatbelts back on and Sonya starts the car, and pulls out of the parking space and the parking lot and back onto the road. Cassie glances over to her Mom and she gives her a soft smile.

"Hey Mom, since you had paid for dinner, let me pay for our movie tickets, okay?"., Cassie asks her and Sonya glances over at Cassie from the corner of her eye. She smiles and she nods her head.

"Alright. Sounds good to me. Hey Cassie, what's the name of the movie again that we're watching tonight?"., Sonya asks her while she continues to drive them. **'Cassie has always had great taste in movies and tv shows, so the movie that she had picked for us to watch will be good'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as she waits for Cassie to reply to her. Cassie looks back over to Sonya.

"Killer Combat. It's based off a video game franchise. I've played some of the games. They're actually pretty good. The movie is about this girl, Elisa, who gets invited to this tournament and she has to fight the other contestants to the death. She has a younger sister, Annie, who goes with her to help. And that's all I know about the movie. The two sisters are also characters from the video games"., Cassie tells Sonya and Sonya nods her head. She looks over to Cassie and then back over to the road in front of her. **'I love the Killer Combat video games. I can't wait to watch the movie with Mom. This is going to be awesome'.,** Cassie thinks to herself as she waits for Sonya to reply back to her.

"That actually sounds like it will be a pretty good movie"., Sonya replies and Cassie smiles over at her. It's only ten minutes later when they finally reach the movie theater. When they drive into the parking lot, they see that it's almost completely full. After circling around twice, they find an empty parking space near the entrance of the movie theater. As soon as they are parked, both Sonya and Cassie undo their seatbelts and then they get out of their car.

Once the car is locked, the two women walk towards the building and to the box office. Cassie takes out thirty dollars and she looks up at the movie times. She then looks over at the clock that is on the wall behind the ticket seller. It's almost seven thirty in the evening. Cassie then looks back to the ticket seller.

"Two tickets for Killer Combat, please"., Cassie says and the ticket seller nods her head. **'This is going to be so fucking awesome'.,** Cassie thinks to herself. Sonya looks over at the movie posters. Her blue eyes land on the movie poster for Killer Combat, and she knew instantly why Cassie wants to see the movie. **'This movie poster looks awesome. I haven't watched the trailer like Cassie did, but this poster makes me want to see it'.,** Sonya thinks to herself.

"That will be fourteen fifty"., The ticket seller tells her and Cassie gives her the thirty dollars. The movie tickets are then printed out and handed to Cassie, the ticket seller gives Cassie back her change, which is fifteen fifty. After that, Cassie hands Sonya her ticket and they both head inside the lobby of the movie theater. They hand their tickets over to the guy who takes half of them and they are given back the other half of their tickets.

Sonya and Cassie look at their tickets to find the right screening room where the movie is being shown and they both hurry over to it. They walk in and they quickly find two empty seats that are right next to each other. And then they wait for the movie to start. It's not long before the lights dim and the previews for upcoming movies to start playing. Cassie and Sonya glance over at each other and they lean towards one another to share a quick kiss before the movie itself starts playing.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that is the end of the second chapter. I was originally going to have the smut scene in this chapter, but I have decided to put that in the next chapter, chapter three. I'm pretty tired right now, but I will try to write and post the third chapter later today, which will be plenty of smut and a surprise that y'all do not want to miss out on. And since I'm posting two chapters in one day, I'll write and post chapter four probably around next Sunday or at least I'll try to. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: There's something that I had forgotten tell y'all: The next chapter three, will longer than chapter two, a little over 4k to 5k words long. And that's pretty much all that I wanted to say. Y'all will enjoy chapter three very much. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Cassie's First Time: Part: 3

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the third chapter as promised. And The upcoming scene and the first full smut scene of the entire FanFic that is in this chapter, was originally going to be in chapter two, but it will be added to this third chapter instead. There will be plenty of both fluff and smut in this third chapter, along with a surprise at the end of the chapter. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. As I had said in the AN 2 of chapter two, chapter four, should be completely written and posted by next Sunday, hopefully. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Once the car is locked, the two women walk towards the building and to the box office. Cassie takes out thirty dollars and she looks up at the movie times. She then looks over at the clock that is on the wall behind the ticket seller. It's almost seven thirty in the evening. Cassie then looks back to the ticket seller.

"Two tickets for Killer Combat, please"., Cassie says and the ticket seller nods her head. **'This is going to be so fucking awesome'.,** Cassie thinks to herself. Sonya looks over at the movie posters. Her blue eyes land on the movie poster for Killer Combat, and she knew instantly why Cassie wants to see the movie. **'This movie poster looks awesome. I haven't watched the trailer like Cassie did, but this poster makes want to see it'.,** Sonya thinks to herself.

"That will be fourteen fifty"., The ticket seller tells her and Cassie gives her the thirty dollars. The movie tickets are then printed out and handed to Cassie, the ticket seller gives Cassie back her change, which is fifteen fifty. After that, Cassie hands Sonya her ticket and they both head inside the lobby of the movie theater. They hand their tickets over to the guy who takes half of them and they are given back the other half of their tickets.

Sonya and Cassie look at their tickets to find the right screening room where the movie is being shown and they both hurry over to it. They walk in and they quickly find two empty seats that are right next to each other. And then they wait for the movie to start. It's not long before the lights dim and the previews for upcoming movies to start playing. Cassie and Sonya glance over at each other and they lean towards one another to share a quick kiss before the movie itself starts playing.

xxxxxx

It's already thirty minutes into the movie, and the movie is well over two hours long, and Cassie and Sonya are both completely engrossed in the movie. It's one of the best action films either of them has seen in such a long time. They had decided not to get popcorn since they have already eaten at the restaurant. And then the movie ends with the two sisters in the movie reuniting and they share a deep passionate kiss.

Sonya and Cassie smile happily that the two sisters ended up together. The sisters in the movie pull apart and Elisa says a line that intrigues Cassie. Sonya grins to herself as she hears the same that Cassie had also heard. **'That actually sounds pretty awesome'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as the movie ends. Both Cassie and Sonya really loved and enjoyed the movie.

Cassie smirks to herself as the movie's credits start rolling. **'I'm so going to look that up when Mom and I get back home'.,** Cassie thinks to herself as she and Sonya get up from the movie theater seats, the two women along with everyone else who had also watched the movie leave the screening room and they exit the movie theater. Sonya and Cassie find their car in no time, and they unlock the car and the two women get into their car. Sonya puts her key into the ignition and she turns the car on and they then put their seatbelts on. Sonya pulls out of the parking space and out of the parking lot and out on the road, driving the two of them back to their apartment.

And about little over an hour later, they are back in their apartment and they can barely keep their mouths and hands off of each other's hot and ready bodies. Sonya and Cassie make it to their bedroom and Sonya gently pushes her daughter down onto their bed. Sonya gets onto the bed and she straddles Cassie's waist, with her knees on either side of her daughter's hips. Sonya's gives Cassie a seductive smile as she cups her daughter's face in her hands. She leans down and she captures Cassie's lips with her own. Cassie lets out a moan as Sonya kisses her.

Cassie wraps her arms around her mom's neck and she pulls her even closer to her. Sonya responds by licking Cassie's bottom lip and Cassie parts her lips, allowing Sonya entrance into her mouth. Sonya then slides her tongue past her lips and into her mouth. She explores every inch of her daughter's mouth and Cassie can't help but moan into Sonya's mouth. Sonya lets Cassie do the same to her and when air becomes an issue for them, they both pull away from their kiss, breathing quite heavily now. Cassie stares deeply into Sonya's blue eyes and she gives her a seductive smile that with her own blue eyes that are now lidded with lust that has Sonya both rock hard and dripping wet.

"Mom, I've been waiting for this, for you to be my first , for so long. Please, Mom, make love to me. Please"., Cassie begs of her and Sonya can't but be even more insanely turned on by her incredibly sexy and beautiful daughter. Sonya gives her a soft and sweet smile before she leans down and she kisses her sweetly. Cassie kisses her back just as sweetly. Sonya pulls away from their kiss and then she sits up. She places her hands at the hem of her t-shirt and she starts pulling it up her body, first revealing her toned stomach to Cassie's lust filled eyes and then she pulls it over her bra-clad breasts and over her head.

She throws it off to the side of the bed and it lands somewhere on the bedroom floor, while a making soft thudding sound. Sonya moves off of her and she pulls her shoes off of her feet. She drops them onto the bedroom floor and then she undoes her belt. She pulls her pants off of herself and she discards them to the bedroom floor as well.

Cassie then starts to take off her own clothes, like Sonya just did and several minutes later, both of them were only wearing their bras and panties. Cassie returns to the center of the bed and she lays her back down on her pillow. Sonya crawls back over to Cassie and she settles herself onto her waist once more. Sonya smiles softly down to Cassie and she reaches her hand out to softly caress her cheek.

"Honey, you are so fucking beautiful"., Sonya tells her lovingly and Cassie blushes a darker shade of red than she has ever blushed before. Sonya smirks down at her. She leans down and she begins to kiss up and down Cassie's neck. Cassie moans erotically when Sonya kisses a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Sonya grins as she starts to lick and nibble here and there while she makes her way to her breasts.

She kisses both of Cassie's breasts over her bra several times and then she leans back up to where she is just sitting on Cassie's lap. She gestures for Cassie to sit up slightly. Sonya reaches her arms around Cassie's body and she expertly unclips her daughter's bra and she pulls it off of her. She throws it to the floor and then she does the same thing with her own bra, she throws it onto the floor as well.

She reaches her hands down her body and she hooks her fingers into her panties and she pulls them down seductively and Cassie watches with barely concealed lust as she sees her mom's ten-inch throbbing hard cock that has her pussy soaking wet with her arousal. Sonya throws her panties onto the floor and a few seconds later, she watches as her daughter does exactly the same thing.

Sonya gets off of their bed and she walks over to her dresser and Cassie watches Sonya's ass sway sexily as she walks around their bedroom. She pulls open a drawer and she reaches her right hand in and she shifts around in the drawer until she finds exactly what she's looking for: a box of condoms and a couple bottles of lube. She turns back around and she walks back to their bed where Cassie is still laying on top of and Cassie can't help staring at Sonya's hard while it bobs side to side as she walks back to her.

She gets back on top of the bed and she straddles Cassie once more and Cassie moans as she feels Sonya's cock poking her leg Sonya's soaking pussy. Cassie looks down their bodies and she notices how sexy and hot her mom looks right now and she can't wait for Sonya to make her feel good. She places her hands on Cassie's sides and she trails her hands up and down, leaving fiery embers in their wake in Cassie's veins as Sonya finally moves her hands up her body to cup her beautiful breasts tipped with rock hard brown nipples.

Cassie gasps and moans softly as she feels Sonya gently fondles her breasts and Sonya flicks her fingers across both of her nipples she arches her back which pushes her breasts farther into Sonya's groping hands. Sonya smirks as she leans down towards Cassie's left breast and she flicks her across it earning soft cry of her name from her daughter's lips. She then takes her nipple between her lips and she starts to suck on it softly, earning even more soft cries of her name.

And as she does this, she continues to fondle and squeeze Cassie's right breast. Several minutes later, Sonya lets go of Cassie's left nipple and then she kisses her way over to her right breast and she gives it the exact same treatment that she had just given to her left breast. Less than ten minutes later, Sonya kisses her way down her body to her dripping wet pussy. When she gets between Cassie's legs, she starts to plant kisses up and down her right leg and she does the same thing to her left leg causing to ache for her mother's touch.

Sonya then places both of Cassie's legs onto her shoulders and then she leans down and she takes her first taste of Cassie's pussy and she's completely hooked. Cassie arches her back and she moans out Sonya's name loudly. Cassie places her right hand in Sonya's long blonde hair, while she grips the bed sheets beneath her. Sonya licks up and down Cassie's glistening wet slit several times before she takes her lower lips into her mouth and she sucks hard on them and Cassie nearly screams out in pleasure as Sonya continues to eat her out. Cassie's grip in her hair tightens and she pulls her mom's face closer to her pussy and Sonya picks up her pace.

"Oh fuck Mom. Yes, eat my pussy. Please don't fucking stop. It feels so good"., Cassie moans out once more and Sonya then licks up to Cassie's clit. She flicks her tongue rapidly against it and Cassie cums hard into Sonya's mouth with a scream of Sonya's name. "Mom!"., is Cassie's cry of pleasure. Sonya grins as she helps Cassie come down from her orgasm induced high. Cassie pulls her right hand out of Sonya's hair and she pulls her up to her and she kisses her, tasting herself on her lips and they both moan softly into each other's mouths.

Cassie pulls away and she rests her forehead against Sonya's for a few minutes and then she flips them over and now she is now on top of Sonya instead of the other way around. She straddles Sonya's waist, trapping her cock and balls between their bodies and they both moan sensually at the sensation of their genitals touching each other for the first time. Cassie leans down and she captures Sonya's lips in a heated kiss that has them both moaning into their kiss. Cassie bites down on Sonya's bottom lip and she gasps in surprise and Cassie then slips her tongue past her lips in search of Sonya's own tongue. She explores every inch of Sonya's mouth while they continue to kiss. She finds Sonya's tongue with her own and she slides and glides her tongue against Sonya's and they moan even more. She pulls away from their kiss and she leans over to Sonya's right ear.

"Oh Mom, I'm going to suck your cock now, Mom"., Cassie whispers sultrily into her ear and then she kisses her down to Sonya's breasts and she does to Sonya what she had done to her. She then kisses and licks her way down Sonya's body until she gets between her legs. She settles herself and she reaches her right hand out and she wraps it gently around Sonya's cock. Sonya moans when she feels the softness of Cassie's warm hand on her throbbing cock. She looks down to between her legs just in time to see Cassie leaning down towards her cock and lapping gently at the head of her cock with her tongue.

Cassie then licks all around her mom's cock head before she takes it into her mouth. Sonya moans sexily as she feels the wet and warmth of Cassie's mouth envelop the head of her cock and she bucks her hips up slightly, pushing her cock a little more into Cassie's mouth. A couple of minutes later, Cassie starts to bob her head up and down her mom's hard cock, taking more and more every time. She gags a little when she takes all ten-inches of Sonya's cock into her mouth and throat. Sonya moans out loudly when she feels the tightness of Cassie's throat wrapped around her cock when she deepthroats her for the first time and she can't the cries of Cassie's name falling from her lips every single time that Cassie takes her cock deep into her throat. And during this, Cassie is using her right hand to fondle and tease Sonya's balls, while she uses her left hand to finger to her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh, Cassie. Yes, baby, deepthroat your mom's cock. Oh fuck, honey. Please don't stop"., Sonya moans out as she bucks her hips up in time with Cassie's movements. When Cassie feels Sonya's cock twitch and throb hard in her throat, she knows that she's close to cumming, and she pulls Sonya's cock out of her throat so that only the head of her cock in her mouth. She sucks hard on it and then with a sudden scream, Sonya cums several thick ropes of creamy cum into her daughter's mouth and Cassie swallows every single drop of her mother's cum.

When Sonya is finished cumming, Cassie cleans off the remaining cum off of her mom's cock, she pulls it out of her mouth and she crawls back up Sonya's body. Sonya pulls Cassie up to her and she kisses her soundly, moaning at tasting her cum on Cassie's tongue. They spend a few more minutes passionately making out with each other before Sonya pulls away from their kiss. She wraps her arms around Cassie and she pulls her closer to her.

"Come here, Cassie. Let's rest for a bit, okay?"., Sonya asks her and Cassie nods her head in agreement. The two stay like that, just resting for a while they got their strength back. Cassie then pulls away from Sonya and she stares deeply into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Mom, I'm ready. Please be my first and only. I don't want anyone else, but you. I want your cock in me, I need it. Please, Mom. Fuck me and make me yours"., Cassie says and Sonya knows with how sexy and fucking hot that Cassie is being right now, actually begging for her cock, she can't but do exactly what her daughter wants and she will give her daughter what she wants. She rolls on top of Cassie and she straddles her waist again.

She reaches over to their left and she picks up the box of condoms. She opens the box and she pulls one extra large condom out of the box. She sets the box back down onto the bed and she opens the package as carefully as she can, and she pulls the condom out from the plastic. She carefully rolls down onto her cock until the condom is rolled down onto her cock. She reaches over Cassie again and she picks up a bottle this time. She opens it and she pours a generous amount into her hands and she rubs most it all over her condom covered cock. Once she's finished with that, She looks over to Cassie and she makes eye contact and she gives her a soft and loving smile.

"Cassie, I'm going to rub some of this remaining lube onto your pussy, okay?. It's going to be really for a couple of minutes and then it will warm up. I just want to make sure that I don't hurt you. And since this is your first time having anything inside you, especially a cock as big as mine is and I'm going to make sure that it doesn't much by using this lube to lubricate your pussy"., Sonya tells her and Cassie feels her heart beat faster. She can't believe how sweet and wonderful that her mom is being right now, but she has always been such a wonderful mother to her and she knows that Sonya will always be that for her and much, much more for as long as they live.

"Oh, Mom. You're wonderful. I love you so much. I'm so fucking happy that we are together, I can't see myself with anyone else, but you"., Cassie says and Sonya smiles happily down at Cassie with her eyes full of unbridled love and lust for her daughter.

"I love you too, Cassie. So, so, fucking much"., Sonya tells her and then she leans down and she gives her a quick kiss before she pulls back away. Sonya turns around a little to reach Cassie's pussy better. She places both of her hands on Cassie's pussy and she starts to rub the lube all over it, and Cassie takes a deep breath when she first feels how cold that lube is, just like Sonya had just told her that it would be.

After Sonya is done with rubbing the lube onto Cassie's pussy, she turns back around to face Cassie. She lays back on top of her and she gets in between her legs, her cock, and balls pressing up against Cassie's pussy a little bit. Sonya wraps her hand around her own dick and she lines it up with Cassie's glistening wet entrance and with a nod from her, Sonya presses the head of her hard cock into her, causing them both to moan out in pleasure. A few seconds later and she presses the head of her cock into Cassie and she keeps moving her hips forward until she meets some resistance, which she knows is Cassie's hymen. Cassie gives her a nod and then Sonya leans down and kisses her just as she pushes forward, breaking Cassie's hymen and taking her daughter's virginity.

Cassie let's out a shout of pain into the kiss and Sonya stops her movements and she pulls out of their kiss only to kiss away the tears that had just started falling from her eyes. Cassie opens her eyes and she gazes up at Sonya.

"I'm okay, Mom. Just give me a few minutes, alright?"., Cassie says and Sonya nods her head in reply. Sonya waits a few minutes just as Cassie had asked her to. When Cassie is ready for Sonya to start moving again, she gives her a nod. Sonya starts moving her hips slowly at first, with Cassie wrapping both her arms and legs around Sonya's body, Cassie starts to buck her hips up in time with Sonya's thrusting and they quickly move into a good rhythm that suits them both perfectly.

And pretty soon the only sounds that can be heard in the bedroom, is the sound of heavy breathing, loud moans of each other's names and skin slapping skin as Sonya is making love to Cassie. As Sonya continues to thrust her hard cock deep into Cassie, she can't believe fucking tight that her daughter's pussy really is, but she's loving every single of it. Cassie loves how Sonya's cock feels in her soaking wet pussy. She knew that it was going to feel good, but she had absolutely no idea how good. Cassie moans out Sonya's name out loud while she continues to fuck Cassie hard and fast. It's not too long before both women are pretty close to cumming. They grip onto each other tighter as their orgasms approaching.

"Oh, Mom. I'm almost there. Please don't stop"., Cassie begs Sonya as she moves her hips to match those of her mom's and Sonya nods her head in answer.

"Oh, fuck Cassie. I'm close too. Let's cum together"., Sonya moans and Cassie nods. They both scream out each other's names as they cum at the same time. They just stay like for several minutes catching their breath. And then Sonya pulls her now softening cock out of Cassie and they moan a little at the friction. Sonya pulls away from Cassie and she gets up and off of both Cassie and their bed. She walks out of her bedroom and she walks into the bathroom.

She pulls the used condom off of her cock. She ties it up and she throws into the toilet and then she flushes it. She washes her hands and she walks back to her and Cassie's bedroom. She gets back into the bed and she pulls Cassie closer to her, who is already starting to fall asleep. She kisses Cassie on the top of her head and both women fall asleep in each other's arms just a few minutes later.

xxxxxxxx-Time-Skip-xxxxxxxx

Three hours later after Cassie and woken back up from their nap after they had first made love to one another, they had decided to share a shower, where they had shower sex for the first time. And after that, they cleaned themselves up, they had taken their now dirty bed sheets and bed covers, and they had put on clean bed sheets and bed covers. Cassie and Sonya had then had something to eat before returning back to their bed, where Sonya had fallen asleep. But Cassie is still awake and she has been on her laptop for the past forty minutes while Sonya sleeps soundly, laying down right next to Cassie in their bed with their covers pulled up to her chest, while Cassie's part of the covers are only pulled up to her waist.

The reason why Cassie is still awake and on her laptop is because of that one line of dialogue from the movie that they had seen on their date the night before. The older sister, Elisa told her younger, sister Annie, about a nightclub that is for incest couples only and it had intrigued both mom and daughter. So Cassie had decided that when she had a chance to, she would google and see if she could find one, and after searching the internet for an hour, did she finally find what she was looking for, but it was on the deep web, The Lily Of Love, the incest club is called. She chuckles softly at how cute the name is and she clicks on the link to the nightclub's website. The nightclub's homepage is really welcoming and beautiful with the warm colors that make up the color palette for the website's main colors.

She scrolls the down the page using her computer mouse and she finds the website's description of the nightclub: "The Lily Of Love is a place where you can come and have an amazing time with the person that lies inside your heart, whether they be your, Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, or however that they are related to you. Only people that are ages twenty-one and older are allowed. Thank you and enjoy your time here with the person dearest to your heart, whether you are LGBTQ or you are straight, you are all welcome here to love to who you love'., Cassie reads to under her breaths as she doesn't want to wake her mom up. She subscribes her email and she deletes her browser history. She closes her laptop up and she places it on the nightstand that is right next to her side of the bed.

Cassie turns her bedside lamp off and she lays back down on the bed to cuddle into Sonya's loving arms. **'I'll tell Mom about the incest nightclub later today when we are both fully awake'.,** Cassie thinks to herself as she falls asleep in her mother's arms for the second time that night. She can't wait for when she and Sonya would go and check out the incest nightclub as soon they can and then Cassie falls asleep the happiest that she has ever felt in her entire life.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the third chapter. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. The idea for the incest nightclub had just popped up into my head two days ago. The fourth chapter should be completely written and posted by either next Sunday or Monday. If there's anything that y'all would like to see in the next two chapters, which are the last two, feel free to tell me and I'll see if I can add it into the FanFic. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Futa Sex: Part: 4

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back to my FanFic. Here's the fourth chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. And there are four more chapters to go before this FanFic is completley finished and then I'll wait a little while, before I start working on a spin-off/sequel that I have planned. This chapter is just both pure smut and fluff. A maybe a little bit of plot mixed into it. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this fourth chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

First-Announcement AN: I have decided that this FanFic will be eight chapters instead of the five chapters that I had originally planned to write. I hope that y'all don't mind that. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this fourth chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: She pulls the used condom off of her cock. She ties it up and she throws into the toilet and then she flushes it. She washes her hands and she walks back to her and Cassie's bedroom. She gets back into the bed and she pulls Cassie closer to her, who is already starting to fall asleep. She kisses Cassie on the top of her head and both women fall asleep in each other's arms just a few minutes later.

xxxxxxxx-Time-Skip-xxxxxxxx

Three hours later after Cassie and woken back up from their nap after they had first made love to one another, they had decided to share a shower, where they had shower sex for the first time. And after that, they cleaned themselves up, they had taken their now dirty bed sheets and bed covers, and they had put on clean bed sheets and bed covers. Cassie and Sonya had then had something to eat before returning back to their bed, where Sonya had fallen asleep. But Cassie is still awake and she has been on her laptop for the past forty minutes while Sonya sleeps soundly, laying down right next to Cassie in their bed with their covers pulled up to her chest, while Cassie's part of the covers are only pulled up to her waist.

The reason why Cassie is still awake and on her laptop is because of that one line of dialogue from the movie that they had seen on their date the night before. The older sister, Elisa told her younger, sister Annie, about a nightclub that is for incest couples only and it had intrigued both mom and daughter. So Cassie had decided that when she had a chance to, she would google and see if she could find one, and after searching the internet for an hour, did she finally find what she was looking for, but it was on the deep web, The Lily Of Love, the incest club is called. She chuckles softly at how cute the name is and she clicks on the link to the nightclub's website. The nightclub's homepage is really welcoming and beautiful with the warm colors that make up the color palette for the website's main colors.

She scrolls the down the page using her computer mouse and she finds the website's description of the nightclub: "The Lily Of Love is a place where you can come and have an amazing time with the person that lies inside your heart, whether they be your, Mom, Dad, Brother, Sister, or however that they are related to you. Only people that are ages twenty-one and older are allowed. Thank you and enjoy your time here with the person dearest to your heart, whether you are LGBTQ or you are straight, you are all welcome here to love to who you love'., Cassie reads to under her breaths as she doesn't want to wake her mom up. She subscribes her email and she deletes her browser history. She closes her laptop up and she places it on the nightstand that is right next to her side of the bed.

Cassie turns her bedside lamp off and she lays back down on the bed to cuddle into Sonya's loving arms. **'I'll tell Mom about the incest nightclub later today when we are both fully awake'.,** Cassie thinks to herself as she falls asleep in her mother's arms for the second time that night. She can't wait for when she and Sonya would go and check out the incest nightclub as soon they can and then Cassie falls asleep the happiest that she has ever felt in her entire life.

xxxxxx

Sonya wakes up early the next morning. She opens her eyes and she notices that she and Cassie are in their bed, with their arms still wrapped around each other and their legs tangled up together. She smiles at her daughter, who is still sleeping and Sonya kisses Cassie on the top of her head. Sonya untangles her legs from her daughter's as she gets out of bed. She walks to her dresser and she opens them, grabbing clean clothes for the day. She then walks out of her and Cassie's bedroom and over to the bathroom to take her morning shower. She walks into the bathroom and she closes the door behind her. Sonya then places her clean clothes on top of the bathroom counter. Sonya gets into the shower and she turns the water on.

She then steps into the spray of water and she uses her hands to make sure that her long blonde hair gets wet. And Sonya stays like that for several minutes. She hears the bathroom door open, Cassie, who had woken up shortly after Sonya, and she had also decided to take shower with her mom. Cassie gets into the shower with Sonya and she wraps her around her, pulling Sonya's back flush against her front. Both Sonya and Cassie moan softly at the feel of their naked and now wet skin from the water touching the other's naked and wet skin. Cassie rests her head on Sonya's shoulder and Sonya cranes her neck to kiss her daughter's lips softly. Cassie responds by lower her right hand down Sonya's body to grasp her cock in her hand. Sonya moans as Cassie starts to stroke her hand up and down her mother's cock. Cassie smirks when she hears Sonya moan as she starts to place kisses all over the back and sides of Sonya's neck.

Sonya decides to do the same for Cassie. She reaches her right behind her to Cassie's now soaking wet pussy. She starts to rub her fingers up and down Cassie's glistening wet folds. She slowly slides one finger into Cassie's pussy and Cassie shudders in pleasure and she starts to stroke Sonya's cock faster. Only a second later, Sonya slides another finger inside Cassie alongside the first and she starts to thrust them both in and out of Cassie, while she continues to stroke Sonya's rock hard cock. It's not long before they are both moaning sensually from their mutual masturbation and they both cum just a few seconds later. Cassie cums onto Sonya's hand, while Sonya cums on her hand and some lands on the floor of the shower. And then they both collapse against each other to their breath.

Cassie and Sonya then slowly pull away from each other after they share another sweet and loving kiss and then they wash their hands off just a few minutes after catching their breath after recovering from their rather intense orgasms that they had given to one another. They grab the soap and body wash and they take turns washing each other off. After that, Sonya turns the water off and they both get out of the shower and they dry each other off before getting dressed and the two women walk to the kitchen to make themselves breakfast before they make any plans for the rest of the day. A couple of hours later after they have both eaten breakfast, they settle in the living room to watch some tv.

While they are watching tv, Cassie looks over to Sonya and she smirks a little to herself. Cassie and Sonya are cuddled against each other with Cassie leaning against her with Sonya's right arm wrapped around Cassie's shoulders. Cassie then looks back to the tv and she continues to watch the movie with Sonya that they have been watching for the past two hours. When the movie finally ends, Cassie grabs the remote from the small coffee table in front of them and she turns off the tv. Sonya gives her a curious look, wondering just what her sexy daughter is up to, but her question is answered when Cassie straddles her lap, causing them both blush a dark shade of red. Cassie smiles softly down at Sonya before she cups her face gently in her hands and she leans down, kissing her softly, earning soft moan as she slips tongue between Sonya's parted lips.

Sonya wraps her arms around Cassie's waist while they make out and she starts to buck her hips against Cassie's, causing her to break away from their kiss to throw her head back and moan. Sonya then smirks and she leans forward and she latches her lips around Cassie's neck and she sucks hard and Cassie moans even louder and she grinds herself against Sonya and they both moan out in pleasure. Sonya pulls her mouth away from Cassie's neck and she notices that she had just given her daughter a hickey there and she smirks a little to herself. Cassie slides herself off of Sonya and she sits right next to her on the couch and she turns her head to see her.

"Mom, please fuck me, right here, right now. I'm so turned on right now that I don't think that we can make it back to the bedroom"., Cassie says to her. She doesn't have to tell her twice as Sonya hurriedly strips her clothes off and Cassie quickly does the same. Once they are both completely naked, Sonya pats her lap and Cassie straddles her, her wet pussy pressing against Sonya's hard cock. They both moan and they start making out once more as they grind up against each other again.

Cassie breaks away from their kiss and she gives Sonya nod and she places both of her hands around Cassie's waist as Cassie both wraps her right hand around Sonya's cock and raises her hips up and when Sonya's cock is perfectly lined up with Cassie's entrance, Cassie nods to Sonya and she lowers her daughter down onto her cock, forcing her to place her hands on Sonya's shoulders to steady herself. They both moan as Sonya's cock slides inside of her daughter's soaking wet pussy inch by inch until she bottoms out inside of Cassie and they both moan each other's names loudly. Cassie gazes into Sonya's eyes with her owns eyes half-lidded with lust.

"Mom, please fuck me. I can't wait for another second to be filled with your cock. Please"., Cassie begs of her and the dirty talk, not too mention the begging has Sonya both harder and wetter than she has ever been before. Sonya nods to her as she brings their lips together in a searing kiss and then she starts to thrust her hips up and then faster, sliding her cock in and out of Cassie's wet pussy, the two women now moaning constantly and when Sonya hits a particular spot, Cassie nearly screams out in pleasure. Cassie grips onto her hard and she matches Sonya's thrusts with her own by slamming her hips down when Sonya thrust her hips up to match Cassie's movements and they get into a pretty good rhythm. A few minutes later, Cassie leans down to Sonya's right ear and she whispers into it: "I'm close Mom. Please make me cum. I'm so fucking close to cumming with my Mom's huge cock buried deep inside my soaking wet cunt"., Cassie moans sensually into Sonya's ear and Cassie's dirty talk spurs her on and Sonya picks up the speed of her thrusts.

Cassie pulls away from Sonya's ear and she places her hands on Sonya's shoulders as she starts to slam herself down onto Sonya's cock as Sonya slams her hips upward. Sonya looks up at her daughter and she can't help but notice how sexy and beautiful Cassie is, with her blonde hair cut short and beautiful breasts moving with the rest of her as they make love to one another.

"Oh shit, Cassie. Fuck yes. Keep moving your hips just like that. Fuck, Cassie, your soaking wet pussy feels so good on my cock"., Sonya moans out sexily to Cassie and Cassie moves her hips faster and faster due to her mother's dirty talk. Both women are incredibly close to cumming now. And with a few more thrusts of their hips, both Cassie and Sonya cum at the same time, but Cassie pulls herself off of Sonya's cock and she gets on her knees and she takes just the head of Sonya's cock into her mouth. And that's when Sonya cums and she cums into Cassie's awaiting mouth and Cassie swallows every single drop of her mother's cum, not letting any of it fall to the floor. Cassie pulls Sonya's cock out of her mouth with a pop and she settles back on the couch with Sonya as they both stop to catch their breath before they do anything else. Sonya looks over to Cassie and she smiles at her. "Hey, Cassie, let's go back to the bedroom"., Sonya tells her and Cassie nods in consent. The two women then get off of the couch and they gather up their clothes. And once they have done that, Sonya and Cassie head back to their bedroom.

And once both Sonya and Cassie back in their bedroom, they place their clothes down in an empty chair that's near the closet. Both of them set down on their bed and Sonya takes Cassie's hands into her's and she smiles gently at her.

"Cassie, there's something that I want to try, but only if you want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do"., Sonya says and Cassie smiles back at her in return. **'Fuck, I love Cassie so much. She's amazing to me. I will do anything for her. She's the most the important person in my life'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as waits for Cassie to replies to her. **'I love my Mom so much. She's so wonderful to me.** **She's the most the important person in my life.** **I'll do anything for her'.,** Cassie thinks to herself before she replies to her mom.

"Well, what is it, Mom?. If it's something that you have always wanted to try, we can do it. To be honest with you I have always wanted to be fucked from behind while I'm on my hands and knees, begging whoever is fucking me to faster and deeper"., Cassie replies to her, blushing a darker shade of red with every word that she says and by the time that she's finished talking, both Cassie and Sonya are horny as hell again. Sonya smiles over at Cassie once more.

"Cassie, you're talking about doggy style, right?"., Sonya asks Cassie while blushing a bit and Cassie nods in answer. "Cassie, I have always wanted to try that position and for a long time actually"., Sonya tells her and Cassie smirks at her. Cassie leans forward and she kisses Sonya softly before pulling away.

"Let'a do it then"., Cassie says and she gets up and off of the bed. She walks over to Sonya's side of the bed and she picks up the box of condoms and a bottle of lube before walking back over to Sonya and she sits back down onto the bed right next to Sonya. She hands both things over to Sonya and then she crawls back onto the bed this time and she gets on her hands and knees. She shakes her perfectly round ass in Sonya's direction and all that Sonya can do is just stare at her daughter's ass. And turning her head slightly to look behind her, Cassie giggles a little bit at the look on Sonya's beautiful face. "Come on, Mom. Please fuck me. Fuck me from behind like I know you want too. Mom, just look at how wet and ready that I am for your huge hard and throbbing cock. I need you to fuck my soaking wet pussy, I need you to fill me up with your cock. Please, Mom"., Cassie begs of her and it takes everything that Sonya has in her not take slam her cock deep into Cassie with one single hard thrust.

Sonya takes a deep breath and she then exhales it slowly. She takes a condom from the box of condoms and she sets the box of condoms on Cassie's nightstand. Sonya opens the packaging and she pulls the condom out. She places it on her dick and she rolls it down her cock until it completely covers it from head to base. She then grabs the almost empty bottle of lube. She opens it and she pours what's left of the lube into her hands and she rubs most of it onto her condom covered cock and she moves closer to Cassie. Sonya grabs her by the hips, which causes Cassie to let out a squeak of surprise and she uses one hand to lube up her pussy and Cassie moans while her mom applies the lube to her already dripping wet cunt. A couple of minutes later and Sonya is finished with the lube and she throws it away into the nearest garbage can, which is Cassie's garbage can and it's right next to Cassie's nightstand.

Sonya then grasps her hips with her other hand and she pulls Cassie closer to her and Cassie moans as Sonya rubs her the head of her cock up and down the entire length of Cassie's wet slit and Sonya moans as well. Sonya then lines her cock up with Cassie's entrance and she starts to slide inch by inch into her soaking wet pussy and they both moan when Sonya bottoms out inside of Cassie. **'Damn, Cassie's so tight. I love how her pussy feels around my cock. So fucking tight'.,** Sonya thinks to herself. **'Oh fuck. Mom feels so good inside of me. So big and I love it'.,** Cassie thinks to herself. Cassie cranes her neck to look behind her at her mom, making eye contact with Sonya.

"Please, Mom. Move your hips. Please fuck me hard and deep with your huge throbbing cock"., Cassie begs of her and Sonya nods her head in agreement before she pulls out until only the head of her cock is still inside of Cassie and then she slams her hips forward, thrusting her cock back into her. Cassie moans erotically as Sonya continues to move her hips back and forth, her cock sliding in and out of Cassie with her balls slapping her ass with every thrust back inside of her daughter. "Oh, fuck, fuck. Yes, fuck me, Mom. Please don't stop fucking me. You feel so good inside of me. Please make me cum, don't stop until you do"., Cassie moans out as she slams her hips back into Sonya to match her mom's thrusts with her own. Sonya smirks down at Cassie and she removes her left hand from Cassie's hip and she grabs Cassie's short blonde hair and she pulls her head back, forcing her to look at her.

"You want me to fuck you, Cassie?. How do you want my cock?. Hard and fast or slow and loving?"., Sonya asks her sternly and Cassie moans with how hot and sexy that her beautiful mother sounds right now and she pushes her hips hard back against Sonya's and Sonya takes that as a yes and she lets go of Cassie's hair and she places her left hand back on Cassie's hip and then she starts fucking Cassie again by thrusting her hips hard and fast, pushing her cock deep into Cassie's dripping wet cunt. Cassie cums first and her inner walls clamp down hard onto Sonya's hard cock and that's when Sonya cums into the condom that's on her cock. And they scream each other's name out at the same time as they cum. Sonya lays herself down onto Cassie's back as the two women get their breath back.

And then they both stay like that for several long wonderful minutes and that's when Sonya's picks herself from Cassie's back and then she pulls her out of Cassie's pussy. She pulls the condom off of her cock and she ties it up. She throws it away into Cassie's garbage can near her daughter's nightstand. Cassie moves from her position and she lays herself down onto their bed. Cassie stays on her side of the bed while Sonya moves over to her side of their bed. She joins Cassie in their bed and she pulls the bed covers over the two of them as they cuddle into each other's arms. They say their, "I love you's"., as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. And that's the end of the fourth chapter. I apologize for the shortness of it and for the fact that the incest nightclub wasn't in this chapter, but I promise that it will be in the next chapter, chapter five, and that y'all will love and enjoy reading that part just as much as I will writing it. I'm sorry that this fourth chapter was a little bit shorter than it was originally going to be. I will try to write and post chapter five sometime next week or maybe way sooner than that. I'll try to post the second chapter of The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore) in a couple of days and I promise all of y'all that it will really, really good and a little part of the mystery will be solved in that second chapter. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. This is just going to be a really short AN. I just want to say thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work so far. It means so much to me, quite a bit actually. Like I said in AN: 2, I'll try to write and update both Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love and The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore) weekly and just a few days apart from one another. I promise that the next chapter, chapter five, will be longer than chapter four was, somewhere around 6k words long or at least I'll try to make sure that it's that long. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Incest Nightclub: Part: 5

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back to Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. This fifth chapter will focus on Cassie and Sonya's daily lives. There's some smut in this chapter, but not very much. There will be some fluff in this chapter as well. The incest couples nightclub, The Lily Of Love, scenes will start in this fifth chapter and will feature the rest of them in the next chapter. And I hope that all of y'all will really love it. There will also be a few cameos in this FanFic from several Mortal Kombat X characters. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Sonya then grasps her hips with her other hand and she pulls Cassie closer to her and Cassie moans as Sonya rubs her the head of her cock up and down the entire length of Cassie's wet slit and Sonya moans as well. Sonya then lines her cock up with Cassie's entrance and she starts to slide inch by inch into her soaking wet pussy and they both moan when Sonya bottoms out inside of Cassie. **'Damn, Cassie's so tight. I love how her pussy feels around my cock. So fucking tight'.,** Sonya thinks to herself. **'Oh fuck. Mom feels so good inside of me. So big and I love it'.,** Cassie thinks to herself. Cassie cranes her neck to look behind her at her mom, making eye contact with Sonya.

"Please, Mom. Move your hips. Please fuck me hard and deep with your huge throbbing cock"., Cassie begs of her and Sonya nods her head in agreement before she pulls out until only the head of her cock is still inside of Cassie and then she slams her hips forward, thrusting her cock back into her. Cassie moans erotically as Sonya continues to move her hips back and forth, her cock sliding in and out of Cassie with her balls slapping her ass with every thrust back inside of her daughter. "Oh, fuck, fuck. Yes, fuck me, Mom. Please don't stop fucking me. You feel so good inside of me. Please make me cum, don't stop until you do"., Cassie moans out as she slams her hips back into Sonya to match her mom's thrusts with her own. Sonya smirks down at Cassie and she removes her left hand from Cassie's hip and she grabs Cassie's short blonde hair and she pulls her head back, forcing her to look at her.

"You want me to fuck you, Cassie?. How do you want my cock?. Hard and fast or slow and loving?"., Sonya asks her sternly and Cassie moans with how hot and sexy that her beautiful mother sounds right now and she pushes her hips hard back against Sonya's and Sonya takes that as a yes and she lets go of Cassie's hair and she places her left hand back on Cassie's hip and then she starts fucking Cassie again by thrusting her hips hard and fast, pushing her cock deep into Cassie's dripping wet cunt. Cassie cums first and her inner walls clamp down hard onto Sonya's hard cock and that's when Sonya cums into the condom that's on her cock. And they scream each other's name out at the same time as they cum. Sonya lays herself down onto Cassie's back as the two women get their breath back.

And then they both stay like that for several long wonderful minutes and that's when Sonya's picks herself from Cassie's back and then she pulls her out of Cassie's pussy. She pulls the condom off of her cock and she ties it up. She throws it away into Cassie's garbage can near her daughter's nightstand. Cassie moves from her position and she lays herself down onto their bed. Cassie stays on her side of the bed while Sonya moves over to her side of their bed. She joins Cassie in their bed and she pulls the bed covers over the two of them as they cuddle into each other's arms. They say their, "I love you's"., as they fall asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxx

Cassie is woken up a few hours later when Sonya gently shakes her awake. Cassie's eyes flutter open and when she sees her mom, she gives her a loving smile and Sonya returns it with one her own. Cassie looks Sonya over and she finally notices that Sonya has already taken her morning shower and is fully dressed in a nice white shirt and black pants with black dress shoes and a light brown jacket and ready to head off to go to work since it's Monday today.

"Hey, Mom. Headed off to work?'., Cassie asks her and Sonya gives her a short nod, letting her know that she is indeed ready to head over to the local college where she is a professor of human sexuality. Cassie nods back as she pulls the bed covers off of herself, revealing her still naked body. Sonya glances behind her at her daughter and a deep red blush spreads from her face to her neck and Cassie smirks to herself as she walks over the dresser to get clean clothes which consists of a lacy pair of blue bra and panties. Cassie then picks out her own clothes that she will wear for the day. Cassie is an actress and she has been acting since she was sixteen. And she is quite talented, both in acting and martial arts, much like Johnny was and still is to this very day.

When she was sixteen years old, she had a small part in one of Johnny's action films and her career had taken off immediately and she has been acting in both movies and tv ever since. Her most current acting gig, is a recurring major role in an upcoming episode of the hit tv series Supernatural where she is portraying a gay woman who is the sister of the woman that the main characters, Sam and Dean Winchester will be trying to save. And today is her first day of filming her scenes for the episode, she has already been in one episode previously of the series. When her character had first shown up on Supernatural just a couple of years ago, and she was instantly a fan favorite of the tv series avid fanbase and she was brought back for her upcoming second episode. And Sonya couldn't be prouder of her quite beautiful and talented daughter.

Sonya looks over to Cassie as her daughter leaves their bedroom and she heads to their bathroom to shower. And Sonya follows right behind her to the bathroom. And she can't help but watch Cassie's naked ass and hips sway as she walks out of the room.

"Hey, Cassie. Did you have time to look that incest nightclub up yet?"., Sonya asks her and Cassie answers her with both a nod and a happy smile spread across her face. ' **Mom is going to love it. It looks really fucking amazing and I can't wait for us to go this weekend'.,** Cassie thinks to herself.

"Yep. Sure did. I subscribed my email to them for alerts and I actually just got an email from them. We can go this weekend. I got directions to the place from the website. I know where it is, kind of. I had actually been near there once before. You know that burger joint downtown near that comic book shop that sells all that really cool Japanese stuff?. Well, it's actually only a couple of blocks from there. Do you still want to go?"., Cassie asks her and Sonya nods and smiles in answer to her question. She walks towards Cassie and she gives her a quick kiss on the lips before she pulls back causing Cassie to blush a little and Sonya is also blushing a little bit as well. Sonya nods to Cassie once more. **'I actually can't wait to go this incest nightclub with Cassie this weekend. It sounds great. I'm so happy that Cassie and I will finally go on a date to a club'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as she turns her head to glance back over at Cassie.

"Cassie. I'm going to go make us both breakfast before we have to leave for work this morning. It's almost six in the morning and I know that you have to be at work before eight, so take a quick shower"., Sonya tells her and Cassie nods to her with a smile and then Sonya walks to the kitchen to make them both breakfast, while Cassie herself walks into the bathroom to take her quite early morning shower. And about nearly over an hour later, after the two women have taken their morning showers and had their breakfast, Cassie and Sonya leave in their own cars to drive to their places of work. The local college where Sonya works at is nearly an hour away from her and Cassie's apartment and where the upcoming episode of Supernatural is being filmed is also about an hour away from her and Sonya's apartment as well.

Sonya makes it to her office at the local college about an hour before she has to teach her class and Cassie makes it to the Supernatural set about three hours before she has to film her scenes for the episode that just started being filmed. After several hours of work, Sonya returns back home first exhausted and ready for bed with student papers ready to be graded. **'I'm so fucking tired that it's just ridiculous so after I take my shower, I'm going to take a short nap and then it's back to work, grading papers'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as she walks farther into the apartment.

She places her soon to be graded student papers on top of the living room coffee table and then she heads off to take a quick shower and she takes a short nap, Sonya is going to start grading her students' papers. While Sonya is taking her evening shower, Cassie walks into the apartment building and she walks down the hallway towards her and Sonya's apartment. She walks right to the front door of their apartment and she then unlocks the door to the apartment and she then opens it and she walks inside.

She then closes and locks the door behind her and she makes her way farther into her and Sonya's apartment. She's beyond tired and exhausted and she's so ready for bed that when she walks into their bedroom, that as soon as she lays on the bed, she falls asleep instantly. A few minutes later, Sonya walks out of the bathroom in just her bra and panties and she then walks into her and Cassie's bedroom, the first thing that she sees is Cassie laying on top of their bed asleep. Sonya giggles a little at how adorable that Cassie looks right now. She walks right over to her and she kisses her on the top of her head. She pulls away from Cassie and she then walks over to their closet to get some clean clothes.

She opens the door to the closet and she grabs a pair of blue jeans and an LGBTQ Pride t-shirt that are clothes hangers from inside of the closet that she and Cassie had bought for the two of them just a few days ago. It's black with the Pride colors in the shape of a flag. Sonya then walks back over to Cassie and she places her hand on her shoulder and she gently shakes her daughter awake. Cassie lifts her head up from her pillow as she opens her eyes. Cassie smiles when she sees Sonya and she leans up and she kisses her mom softy, earning a soft moan from the older woman.

Cassie moans softly into Sonya's mouth as their kiss becomes more passionate. Sonya cups her daughter's face as she slips her tongue past Cassie's lips and she seeks out Cassie's tongue with her own. As they make out, their tongues glide and slide against each other's. They both pull away from their kiss just a few minutes later. They both open their eyes at the same time and they gaze lovingly into one another's beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Hi, Mom. How was your day?"., Cassie asks Sonya and the older woman smiles softly at Cassie before she replies to her question. **'I hope that Mom had a good day at work. I know that I enjoyed filming my scenes today. I really love my fucking job. It's amazing'.,** Cassie thinks to herself as she waits for Sonya to answer her question. Cassie moves over a little bit on the bed so that Sonya can join her on their bed and she does just that. Sonya snuggles against Cassie and she sighs softly. She looks over at her and she smiles softly.

"It was good. Nothing to complain about. What about you, Cassie?. How did filming go?"., Sonya asks her daughter and Cassie gives her a bright smile that rivals the sun itself. **'I'm so very proud of Cassie. She's an amazing daughter, lover and caring friend. She's also a brilliant actress. She has made quite the life for herself'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as she waits for Cassie's reply. Cassie shifts even closer to Sonya, causing the older woman to flush pink once more.

"It was just really fucking awesome. Everyone was just as awesome as they were the last time that I was on the show. I can't tell you what happens in the episode, it won't be airing on tv for at least a month, but it's one of the best episodes of this current season. You will watch it right, Mom?"., Cassie asks her and Sonya's eyes widen a little in shock at Cassie's sudden question. **'How can she ask me that?. Of course, I'll watch it'.,** Sonya thinks to herself before she replies to Cassie.

"Cassie, of course, I'll watch it with you. I always do and I always will. You will always be my daughter and my girlfriend and I will always love and support you"., Sonya tells her and Cassie is so moved by her mother's touching words, she starts to cry a little. **'Oh Cassie, please don't cry'.,** Sonya thinks to herself. When Sonya sees Cassie's tears, she cups her face in her hands and she uses both of her thumbs to wipe away Cassie's tears. Sonya then embraces her and they stay like that for several long minutes before Cassie pulls away from Sonya. **'My Mom is always so damn wonderful and amazing to me'.,** Cassie thinks to herself.

"Hey, Mom. I'm going to take a shower, now. I'm still pretty sweaty from working all day. I was so fucking exhausted that I had barely made it to the bed before I actually had fallen asleep. And after that, we could have dinner if you want to, Mom"., Cassie says and Sonya smiles at her once more and she nods her head in reply. Cassie nods back to her and she kisses her softly. She gets up and off of their bed and she makes her over to the closet to get some clean clothes, which consists of a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She then walks over to their dresser to get a pair of bra and panties. Cassie walks into the bathroom to start her shower. And after Sonya hears Cassie turn the water in the shower on, she gets up and off of the bed and she makes her way to the kitchen to make them both dinner.

xxxxxx

xxx-Time Skip-Two Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

After Cassie has taken her evening shower and dressed in her night clothes. And after that Sonya has made them both dinner, both Cassie and Sonya are laying in their bed together under their bed covers. The two women have a decent enough TV set and a Blu-Ray/DVD player sitting on top of an entertainment center, that's not but several feet away from their bed. As they both lay in their bed watching TV while snuggling up together, a sudden idea pops into her head. **'I wonder if she has heard back from the incest nightclub'.,** Sonya thinks to herself. She turns slightly to face her daughter.

"Hey, Cassie. I'm just curious, have you heard back yet from that incest nightclub?. I remember that you mentioned that you had subscribed to their website"., Sonya asks her and Cassie smiles at her. **'I can't wait to go to the nightclub. It's been forever since the last time that I have been to a nightclub'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as she waits for Cassie's reply. Cassie turns slightly to face Sonya.

"I actually have no idea. I should go check my email real quick"., Cassie replies to her and she gets up and off of the bed to go check her email. She walks over to where she had last placed her laptop. She picks it up and then she carries over to their bed. She sits back down on the bed and she opens her laptop and then she quickly logs onto her computer. She uses the mouse to tap on the Gmail icon. She scans her eyes over her numerous emails for a few minutes and that is until she sees one of the most recent emails from The Lily Of Love. And with a small grin, she moves the mouse over to the email and she clicks on the mouse, opening that specific email.

And the email opens and it reads as: "Dear Cassie Cage, thank you for filling out our questionnaire and subscribing to our website. In this email that we have sent you, there is a code word that will let us know that you are our specific clientele. The code word is True Love. We will let into our very welcoming and wonderful nightclub with your spouse/date. We will like to thank you for joining our family by giving a sixty percent off coupon on anything that we sell to all of our clientele. We are open every night from six in the evening to two in the morning. Until we hear from you next, we will see you next time"., And that is the end of the email that nightclub had sent to Cassie. **'This nightclub keeps sounding more and more amazing. I can't wait to go with Mom'.,** Cassie thinks to herself. After reading the email Cassie shows it to Sonya and Sonya reads the email herself. She smiles when she's finished reading it.

"That sounds awesome, Cassie. But with how busy that the two of us will be this week, let's go this weekend, does Friday sound good?"., Sonya asks her and Cassie nods to her happily. Sonya nods back to her. Cassie replies to the email saying that she and her mom will be there that Friday. She gets a reply not long afterwards and then she turns her laptop back off and she puts it back away before she rejoins Sonya back in their bed. The two women continue to watch TV for a couple of more hours before they turn off their TV and their bedroom light and then the two of them lay back down in the bed. Cassie and Sonya snuggle together and they fall asleep just a few minutes later.

xxxxxx

xxx-Time Skip-A Few Days-Later-That Friday Night-xxx

xxxxxx

It's Friday evening and the two women are dressed to kill in dresses that fit them both quite well. Cassie is dressed in a tight blue dress that matches her eyes with a clutch and heels that match and Sonya is wearing the same shade of blue but her dress is of a different than Cassie's dress, the same can be said of her own clutch and heels. They have been driving for the better part of an hour to get to the incest nightclub. When they finally do arrive at the nightclub, Sonya, who's driving her car, she pulls into the parking lot and she quickly finds an empty parking space.

As soon as they are parked, Sonya kills the engine and both her and Cassie exit Sonya's car. Sonya locks up the car and then the two women walk to the front entrance of the nightclub. And when they reach the front door of the nightclub, Cassie knocks on it and someone from inside, slides a small part of the door and they glance at both Cassie and Sonya. The two women share a look with one another before they look back to the person that is behind the door. **'I can't wait to see what the inside of the club actually looks like'.,** Both Cassie and Sonya think to themselves at the exact same time.

"What's the code word"., The person asks them and Cassie doesn't hesitate before she replies to the person behind the door.

"The code word is True Love"., Cassie replies and the person that is behind the door smiles and nod to Cassie before they slide the piece of the door back into place and then they step back from the door. They unlock the door and then they open the door, revealing a pretty nice looking interior of the nightclub to both Cassie and Sonya. The person behind the door is a woman who's the same age as Cassie. She has sharp features with soft brown eyes and a kind smile. She's tall with a slim figure.

"Welcome to The Lily Of Love. My name is Haruka Kunaie and my wife, who's also my older sister, Kagome Kunaie and I own and run this nightclub. There's no cover charge, so please come on in and enjoy yourselves to the fullest"., Haruka says to them both and she steps aside to allow the mother and daughter incest couple inside of the club. And then only a minute later, both Sonya and Cassie walk into the club. Haruka closes and locks the door behind the three of them. Haruka then leads the two of them farther into her and her wife's nightclub. This night will be the night of both Cassie and Sonya's lives so far.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of chapter five. I apologize that it has taken me so fucking long to write and post this chapter. I was struggling with how I should write this chapter, but I finally figured out to write and well, here it is. I really hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this chapter. There will be quite a bit of smut and fluff in the next chapter, along with some cameos of three very popular and very recognizable Mortal Kombat characters. There are only three chapters left in this FanFic. I will write and post the next chapter of True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too, chapter four in a few days from now, on either next Thursday or Friday. If not then, the week after that. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: There's something else that I have to tell all of y'all real quick: I will try to update chapter four of The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore) by either this Tuesday or Wednesday or maybe even this Monday. I'll also try to write and update the next chapter of this FanFic, chapter six and I promise that all of y'all will not be disappointed in the least. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friends Return: Part: 6

AN: Hey y'all and welcome back to Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. And I really do apologize that it's been nearly two fucking weeks since I have written and posted a new chapter of this FanFic. I have been pretty busy so I just didn't have the time to write and post chapter six until now, so here all of y'all go, the six chapter. And I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: It's Friday evening and the two women are dressed to kill in dresses that fit them both quite well. Cassie is dressed in a tight blue dress that matches her eyes with a clutch and heels that match and Sonya is wearing the same shade of blue but her dress is of a different than Cassie's dress, the same can be said of her own clutch and heels. They have been driving for the better part of an hour to get to the incest nightclub. When they finally do arrive at the nightclub, Sonya, who's driving her car, she pulls into the parking lot and she quickly finds an empty parking space.

As soon as they are parked, Sonya kills the engine and both her and Cassie exit Sonya's car. Sonya locks up the car and then the two women walk to the front entrance of the nightclub. And when they reach the front door of the nightclub, Cassie knocks on it and someone from inside, slides a small part of the door and they glance at both Cassie and Sonya. The two women share a look with one another before they look back to the person that is behind the door. **'I can't wait to see what the inside of the club actually looks like'.,** Both Cassie and Sonya think to themselves at the exact same time.

"What's the code word"., The person asks them and Cassie doesn't hesitate before she replies to the person behind the door.

"The code word is True Love"., Cassie replies and the person that is behind the door smiles and nod to Cassie before they slide the piece of the door back into place and then they step back from the door. They unlock the door and then they open the door, revealing a pretty nice looking interior of the nightclub to both Cassie and Sonya. The person behind the door is a woman who's the same age as Cassie. She has sharp features with soft brown eyes and a kind smile. She's tall with a slim figure.

"Welcome to The Lily Of Love. My name is Haruka Kunaie and my wife, who's also my older sister, Kagome Kunaie and I own and run this nightclub. There's no cover charge, so please come on in and enjoy yourselves to the fullest"., Haruka says to them both and she steps aside to allow the mother and daughter incest couple inside of the club. And then only a minute later, both Sonya and Cassie walk into the club. Haruka closes and locks the door behind the three of them. Haruka then leads the two of them farther into her and her wife's nightclub. This night will be the night of both Cassie and Sonya's lives so far.

xxxxxx

Cassie and Sonya follow Haruka into the nightclub. It's long until Haruka stops at a pair of double doors and she turns to look behind her at Cassie and Sonya and she smiles at two of them. **'They make such a cute couple. I really hope that they will love their time at the nightclub tonight'.,** Haruka thinks to herself as she turns back to face the double doors. And then she pushes the double doors open and Cassie and Sonya are immediately in awe of the nightclub.

There are many different couples that are dancing on the dance floor and there are other couples that are sitting down at the many tables towards the back of the nightclub and at the front of the nightclub, there's a bar where many other couples are sitting on the bar stools drinking. Both Sonya and Cassie look around the nightclub some more and neither one of them can't to go on the dance floor and dance. **'This place is fucking awesome'.,** Both Sonya and Cassie think to themselves at the exact same time. Haruka walks closer to them and she puts a hand on their shoulders and she smiles at them.

"I hope that you two will enjoy your time here tonight. I have to go find my wife/sister. Knowing her, she's probably in the office doing paperwork, running a nightclub involves a shitload of paperwork. I'll see two later. Have fun"., Haruka says and she walks off to go find her wife/sister. Cassie and Sonya share a look and a smile with each other and they lean towards the other and they kiss each other lightly. They pull away from one another and then the two walk towards the bar for a drink. There are several other couples sitting down on the bar stools and the bartender is currently taking orders and Cassie and Sonya sit down on bar stools that are right next to each other.

When the bartender is finished with her other customers Sonya signals for the bartender and she walks over to them. She takes their drink orders, which are just two beers and she hands the two bottles over to the couple. Sonya pays for the beer and her and Cassie start drinking. It's a little while later when Cassie feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns around to see who it was that had just tapped her on the shoulder. Cassie's eyes widen and she gasps softly at who it is, Sonya who hears her gasp turns around to see who it was and her eyes widen as well. **'I can't believe it. I haven't them in forever'.,** Both Cassie and Sonya think to themselves at the same time.

"Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena!"., Sonya and Cassie exclaim out loud at the same time. Sindel and her twin daughters, Kitana and Mileena used to live in the same neighborhood as the cages but they had moved away when Cassie was still in high school and they haven't seen or heard from them since. Cassie who was best friends with the twin sisters rushes forwards and they share a tight hug with each other, while Sonya and Sindel share a sweet hug as well. All five of the women pull apart from one another. Sindel asks them if they want to sit down at a booth instead and they all nod their heads in agreement and the five of them head over to a table, Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena sit on one side, while Sonya and Cassie sit on the other side of the booth. Sonya turns to face Sindel and she gives her a soft smile which Sindel returns with one of her own soft smiles.

"Sindel, we haven't seen you in years. So where have you guys been this whole time?., Sonya asks Sindel and a sad look takes over her face instead of the soft smile. And both Kitana and Mileena also have sad looks on their beautiful faces. **'Aw shit. I made them sad. Damn it'.,** Sonya thinks to herself. Sindel notices the look on Sonya's face and she reaches her left hand which she places gently on Sonya's right hand, which rests on the table of the booth.

"Sonya, it's okay. There's no reason to be sad. It's just that the reason why I'm sad is why my daughters and I had moved away from our neighborhood. Sonya, Cassie, my husband and their Dad, Jason Khan had died. We just couldn't stay in that house anymore. There was just way too many memories of Jason. So we moved in the middle to a new state and we just started our lives over. I tried dating other people, but they just weren't working out for me. I was so very happy and proud and supportive when Kitana and Mileena had come out to me as bisexual and that they were also dating each other when they were twenty years old. That was when they both freshmen in college, but it wasn't until they were both twenty-three years old that the three us finally became a couple. But before that, I had realized that I was pansexual. The three of us have been together ever since. What about you two?. What have you been up two since then?"., Sindel asks Sonya and Cassie. And when they both blush a deep shade of red at Sindel's question, Sindel smiles softly at them. Sonya and Cassie return her soft smile with soft smiles of their own.

"Well, Sindel, Cassie and I are together. We actually only go together recently, but we are in love and very happy''., Sonya tells Sindel and her daughters, who now have wide smiles on their faces. And after that, the five of them talk for a little while longer to catch up on lost time and they have also ordered some food and more beer. They all are a little bit tipsy by this point and then a very popular song starts playing on the nightclub's speakers. Mileen lets out a happy sound of excitement at hearing the song and Kitana does the same. Sindel, hearing her daughter's excitement she lets a wide smile spread across her face and she turns back to Cassie and Sonya.

"Come on, girls lets go dance"., Sindel says, while she and her daughters get out of the booth. Mileena and Kitana walk over to Sonya and Cassie's side of the boot and they grab their hands. The other two women let the twins pull them out of the booth. Kitana smiles widely at the two of them.

"Come on, you two. This is my sister and I's favorite song. We have to dance to it"., Kitana tells them happily. A few seconds later after a sharing look with each other, Sonya and Cassie nod and then the five of them make their way to the dance floor where there are many different couples dancing with each other. And for a couple of hours, the five of them dance to several songs before going back to the bar to get more beers, which Sindel pays for this time. When they have their beers, they sit back down at the bar once more while they continue to drink their beers.

About an hour later, they all decide to order coffee and water to sober up before they leave to back to their own homes. And another hour later with the nightclub still packed, Sonya and Cassie exchange phone numbers with Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena. The five of them leave the nightclub not long afterward, hugging one another again before they finally part ways for the night and they go to their cars. Cassie and Sonya get in their car, while Sindel and her daughters do the same thing. They then drive home.

And then about an hour or so later Sonya and Cassie return back to their own home. Sonya pulls into the parking lot and she kills the engine. Sonya then gets out of the car followed by Cassie. They close and lock the car's doors and they walk up to their apartment building's front door. And then they open the door and they walk into the building. They walk over to the elevator and Cassie presses the button to call down the elevator. A few seconds later the elevator's doors open and the two women step into the elevator. Sonya presses the button to their floor and the elevator's door close and it starts to ascend. Several minutes later, the elevator dings and the doors open. Sonya and Cassie step out of it and onto their floor.

They walk down the hallway until they find their apartment. Sonya uses her apartment key to open it and the two of them walk inside. They head into the kitchen for a quick meal before they walk to the bathroom to shower before going to bed for the night. After their shower, Cassie and Sonya immediately go into their bedroom, after they had both dried each other off and are still naked after their shared shower, Sonya and Cassie get into bed and they cuddle against each other as they fall asleep completely exhausted from their night out.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the six chapter. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it. I'll try to update all of my Fic's soon in the next week or so. I apologize that it has taken me almost two weeks to write and post this six chapter. Real life got in the way as did some writer's block, but I'm back with this newest chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love **.** I was also working on and writing my other FanFic's as well. As I have said, I will try to update this FanFic and my other FanFic's within the next week or so. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I'm quite happy with how it had turned out. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. I just wanted to say this right quick: Smut like what I write isn't for everyone and that's cool, but if I don't like something that I just read, I'm not going to be rude about it. There's also someone going around harassing people for what they write. They are called Pacific Truth and they need to stop trying to get other writer's FanFic's deleted because they don't like what my fellow writers write about. But all they are (Pacific Truth), are just bullies. Bullies with no common sense. They are acting like they are still in elementary school. Please spread the word about Pacific Truth and stop them from bullying other FanFic writers. As I have already said, all that they are nothing but common schoolyard bullies with no common sense. That's all that I wanted to say to all of y'all. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Work: Part: 7

AN: I am so sorry that's been so fucking long since I have written and posted any new chapters of my most current FanFics lately, so here's the seventh chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. This is a filler chapter and there's no smut and for that, I apologize, but I promise that there will be plenty of smut in the eighth and final chapter of this Fic. There will be some fluff in this chapter though. I have had a really bad case of writer's block recently. I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading this seventh chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: About an hour later, they all decide to order coffee and water to sober up before they leave to back to their own homes. And another hour later with the nightclub still packed, Sonya and Cassie exchange phone numbers with Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena. The five of them leave the nightclub not long afterward, hugging one another again before they finally part ways for the night and they go to their cars. Cassie and Sonya get in their car, while Sindel and her daughters do the same thing. They then drive home.

And then about an hour or so later Sonya and Cassie return back to their own home. Sonya pulls into the parking lot and she kills the engine. Sonya then gets out of the car followed by Cassie. They close and lock the car's doors and they walk up to their apartment building's front door. And then they open the door and they walk into the building. They walk over to the elevator and Cassie presses the button to call down the elevator. A few seconds later the elevator's doors open and the two women step into the elevator. Sonya presses the button to their floor and the elevator's door close and it starts to ascend. Several minutes later, the elevator dings and the doors open. Sonya and Cassie step out of it and onto their floor.

They walk down the hallway until they find their apartment. Sonya uses her apartment key to open it and the two of them walk inside. They head into the kitchen for a quick meal before they walk to the bathroom to shower before going to bed for the night. After their shower, Cassie and Sonya immediately go into their bedroom, after they had both dried each other off and are still naked after their shared shower, Sonya and Cassie get into bed and they cuddle against each other as they fall asleep completely exhausted from their night out.

xxxxxx

xxx-Almost-One-Year-Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It's been almost a year since both Cassie and Sonya had visited The Lily Of Love and reunited with their old friends and neighbors, Sindel and her twin daughters, Kitana and Mileena at the incest nightclub during their first visit to the nightclub. Sonya and Cassie have since visited the incest nightclub a few more times since then and they have met up with Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena a few more times since then as well. And their lives have never been better for the mother and daughter.

Cassie's character on Supernatural has been upgraded to a series regular since the end of the shows most current season had ended. But since the season ended, Cassie has done some tv commercials for extra money. And Sonya couldn't be prouder of her daughter. Sonya has been just as busy teaching at the University with new students coming in and replacing the students that had recently graduated from the University.

Cassie and Sonya have been so busy that they only see each other at night after they have gotten back home from work. But they the two women do make time for each other to have late night dinners and for sex. Mind numbing, amazing, and just downright fantastic sex. Sonya just got home from work, while Cassie is still at working filming a short walk-on in a movie that is filming nearby.

They needed an actress on short notice, so her agent called Cassie and she told her about the role. After hearing what the walk-on role, Cassie said that she would take it and she would be there on set whenever they needed her to be there. Cassie's agent told her that the director needs her there shortly, so Cassie went back home and she took a quick shower and then she went right over to the movie set to get ready to shoot her scene. That was over half an ago and Sonya is a little worried about Cassie as she heads to the shower to clean up for when Cassie gets back home from work. Sonya walks into the bathroom and she closes the door behind her.

 **'I hope that Cassie comes home soon. We should go out for dinner tonight, seeing as how it's barely seven at night'.,** Sonya thinks to herself as she undresses and she gets into the shower. She turns the water on and she steps under the spray to get her body wet. She steps out from the water and she opens the top and she pours some shampoo into her hand and she uses her other hand to put the bottle of shampoo back. She lathers up her blonde and then she grabs the bottle of body and she does the same, and then she lathers her body up.

She steps back into the under the spray of water and she quickly washes all of the soap off of her body. Sonya then turns off the water and she grabs a towel as she gets out of the shower. She dries herself off and she wraps her towel around her body and she walks over to the bathroom sink to grab her hairbrush. She brushes her hair and she places the hairbrush back on the bathroom countertop.

She walks out of the bathroom and into her and Cassie's bedroom. Sonya quickly goes through her dresser to get a clean bra, panties, and socks. She then goes to the bedroom closet and she opens its doors. She quickly looks through it to see what she wants to wear tonight and she quickly spots it: a pair of brand new blue jeans and a brand new t-shirt that she had bought a few days ago when she and Cassie had gone shopping for new clothes and some other things. She walks over to their bed and she sat down on the end of the mattress to get dressed and while she was getting dressed, Sonya hears the front door open and close.

A few seconds later, Cassie walks into their bedroom looking completely exhausted. Sonya gives her a concerned look that Cassie waves off. Cassie smiles at Sonya and she leans down to give her Mom a quick but passionate kiss. Cassie pulls away from the kiss and she finally notices what Sonya is wearing. **'Damn, she looks fucking beautiful'.,** Cassie thinks to herself as she undresses. And afterward, she picks up both Sonya's dirty clothes and her own. Sonya finishes getting dressed and she stands up to help Cassie with the dirty clothes. They then place the dirty clothes in their dirty clothes hamper.

"Hey Cassie, how was work?"., Sonya asks Cassie with a smile and Cassie smiles right back as she gathers some clean clothes to wear after she takes her shower. She walks back over to Sonya and she lets out a happy sigh.

"It was great. It was just a walk-on and it only took a few takes to film. I really enjoyed it too. They needed someone and so they had called me. It's only like maybe a five to ten minute scene. But it was still so fucking awesome. What about you?. How was work?"., Cassie asks her Mom in return. Sonya looks Cassie's beautiful up and down, admiring how beautiful and just fucking sexy that Cassie really is and Cassie blushes a little at the sexy and slightly seductive smirk that Sonya is giving her.

"It was great too. This new class of students are some of the students that I have ever had in my class. If your wondering I'm dressed up tonight, it's because that I want to take you on a date tonight since it's been awhile the last time that we actually went out on a date"., Sonya tells Cassie and Cassie's heart melts at how sweet and loving that her Mom really is. Cassie nods to Sonya and she kisses her once more and then she pulls back from the kiss. She walks back over to the bathroom.

"Mom, that sounds amazing. A date just the two of us, sounds fucking great. I just have to take a quick shower before we go out to dinner though. I sweated a lot today, so I really need this shower right now, but after I get done and dressed, we can go"., Cassie replies to Sonya and Sonya nods her as Cassie fully enters the bathroom. She closes the bathroom door behind her and she places her clean clothes on the bathroom countertop before she walks over to the shower and then she gets into the shower. And while Cassie is taking her shower, Sonya decides to watch some tv in the living room to wait while Cassie takes her shower.

Ten minutes later Cassie finishes her shower, she turns off the water and she gets out of the shower and she grabs her towel and she dries herself off. After that, she puts her towel back and she walks over to the bathroom to get her clean clothes. She quickly gets dressed and she brushes her hair. She opens the bathroom and she leaves the bathroom, making her way to the living room.

When Sonya notices Cassie walking into the living room where she is, she turns off the tv and she grabs her wallet and Cassie does the same. They leave their apartment and Cassie closes and locks the front door behind them. The two women leave their apartment building and they then reach the parking lot. Sonya and Cassie walk over to their car and Sonya unlocks it. Sonya gets into the driver's side and Cassie sits on the passengers' side of the car. Sonya starts the car and the two are on their date, which will be amazing for both women.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there y'all go, the seventh chapter. I'm sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter. I'm also really, really, sorry that it has taken well over a fucking month to write and post this chapter. I have been going through some shit over the past month, but I'm past that now and I have never been better in my entire life. The next chapter, which will be the eighth and final chapter will be written and posted soon with a lot of smut and fluff. It will be way longer than this chapter was and it will be awesome. I just wanted to write a quick chapter. I hope that y'all don't mind the time skip that I have added to the Fic. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. I just wanted to say that tomorrow I will write and post the third chapter of BumbleBY: A Yang Xiao Long x Blake Belladonna Love Story. And I promise that all of y'all will really love and enjoy reading it. And in a few days from now, I'll write and post the second chapter of Lin BeiFong x Suyin Beifong: Sisters In Love and it will be amazing. That's all that I wanted to tell all of y'all really awesome readers and reviewers. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Fun Sexy Times: Part: 8

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the eighth chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. This will not be the last FanFic set in this Universe, because sometime in the future I will write a sequel to this FanFic that will focus more on the incest nightclub, The Lilly Of Love and it's owners, sisters/wives, Haruka Kunaie and Kagome Kunaie, but other characters like Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade, Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena will have cameos in it. And I do promise that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. That's all that I wanted to tell all of y'all. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "It was great too. This new class of students are some of the students that I have ever had in my class. If your wondering I'm dressed up tonight, it's because that I want to take you on a date tonight since it's been awhile the last time that we actually went out on a date"., Sonya tells Cassie and Cassie's heart melts at how sweet and loving that her Mom really is. Cassie nods to Sonya and she kisses her once more and then she pulls back from the kiss. She walks back over to the bathroom.

"Mom, that sounds amazing. A date just the two of us, sounds fucking great. I just have to take a quick shower before we go out to dinner though. I sweated a lot today, so I really need this shower right now, but after I get done and dressed, we can go"., Cassie replies to Sonya and Sonya nods her as Cassie fully enters the bathroom. She closes the bathroom door behind her and she places her clean clothes on the bathroom countertop before she walks over to the shower and then she gets into the shower. And while Cassie is taking her shower, Sonya decides to watch some tv in the living room to wait while Cassie takes her shower.

Ten minutes later Cassie finishes her shower, she turns off the water and she gets out of the shower and she grabs her towel and she dries herself off. After that, she puts her towel back and she walks over to the bathroom to get her clean clothes. She quickly gets dressed and she brushes her hair. She opens the bathroom and she leaves the bathroom, making her way to the living room.

When Sonya notices Cassie walking into the living room where she is, she turns off the tv and she grabs her wallet and Cassie does the same. They leave their apartment and Cassie closes and locks the front door behind them. The two women leave their apartment building and they then reach the parking lot. Sonya and Cassie walk over to their car and Sonya unlocks it. Sonya gets into the driver's side and Cassie sits on the passengers' side of the car. Sonya starts the car and the two are on their date, which will be amazing for both women.

xxxxxx

Both Cassie and Sonya lay in their bed under their covers fully naked in each other's arms. Their date the previous night had been just amazing and they both had a great time. Cassie and Sonya had first gone to the restaurant first for dinner, and then they had gone to The Lily Of Love for a fun night of dancing.

And after they had been dancing for an hour, they both had decided to take a quick break from dancing and get something, that's when they had run into Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena. They talked for a bit and then the five of them had danced together for a while. And it was the most fun that the five of them have had in a long time.

Sindel and her daughters had invited Sonya and Cassie over to their place for a night of fun, but the two women had declined the offer for another time, but Sonya and Cassie told them that they could come over the next night and Sindel, Kitana and Mileena had agreed to that. So Sindel had written down her address down on a napkin and she gave it to Sonya who smiled at her.

The five of them left the club and they had then gone back to their own homes for the night. The five women just couldn't wait for what the next night would bring for all of them. After Sonya and Cassie had gotten back to their apartment, they had made love to each other for the rest of the night. And they had fallen asleep in each other's arms well after three in the morning in their bed.

Cassie wakes up a few hours later when her cell phone rings at nine in the morning, which is on the nightstand that's on Cassie's side of the bed. She groans quietly to herself as she carefully slides herself out of Sonya's arms so that she won't wake up her Mom. She smiles softly to herself as she looks at Sonya's sleeping face. Cassie leans down and she gently kisses her Mom on her forehead. She sits up in the bed. She looks over at the nightstand and she reaches out and she grabs her still ringing cell phone and she answers it.

"Hello?. Who's this?"., Cassie asks as she waits for whoever called her to answer her. **'I wonder who this is. I didn't look at the number'.,** Cassie thinks to herself. But she doesn't have to wait very long.

"Cassie Cage?. This is Sindel. Kitana and Mileena's Mom. I just got a new number the other day and I totally forgot to tell you and Sonya. Do you remember that I gave you and Sonya my daughters and I address?. Well you see, my daughters and I haven't really been with anyone else but each other since Kitana, Mileena and I have become a couple. The three of us are wondering if you and Sonya would mind joining us for a night. We really like the two of you and we would love it if the both of you will come over for the weekend. Cassie, if you and Sonya, don't want too that's fine, but please let me and my daughters know if you and Sonya change your minds"., Sindel says to her and Cassie's eyes widen as she takes in everything that Sindel had just told her.

Cassie looks over to Sonya who has since woken and she had heard the entire conversation and she gives Cassie a sly grin and nod. Cassie gulps in some air before she replies to Sindel.

"Sindel, yeah this Cassie. Sorry, my Mom and I just woke up when you called. That sounds wonderful, Sindel we will love to come over for the weekend to have some fun. When would it be a good time for us to come over?"., Cassie asks Sindel and Sindel grins at Kitana Mileena who are in bed with their Mom since she had called Cassie and Sonya.

"Really?. Awesome. How about just before twelve this afternoon?. We can have lunch and have some drinks before we do anything else?"., Sindel asks Cassie and Cassie agrees with the older woman. Cassie and Sindel talk on the phone for a while before they both hang up at the exact same time. And after that, Cassie and Sonya get out of their bed and they grab some clean clothes. They head to their bathroom to shower and change into clean clothes.

An hour later the two women walk out of the bathroom in clean clothes and they are almost ready to go, but before they do that, both Cassie and Sonya grab their overnight bags and they fill their bags with everything that the two of them will need for a weekend of fun with Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena. Once they are finished with that, they leave their apartment building and they get into their car and they drive to Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena's home.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. This was supposed to be the final chapter, but instead, there will be a ninth and final chapter that will have the orgy sex scene. And I really do apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter. I'll try to write and post the next chapter in the next day or two. It will around 2k to 4k words long. And I will also get back to writing and updating my other current FanFics soon as well. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: There's something else that I want to tell all of y'all real quick. I'll write and post another FanFic for Pride month and it will be a Max Caulfield/Chloe Price Fic and I will write and post it soon. It will most likely be two chapters and somewhere around 2k to 3k words long for both chapters. So it will be around 4k words long. I'll write and post it as soon as I can, maybe somewhere around either Sunday or Monday. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Futa Lesbian Orgy: Part: 9

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the ninth chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. I apologize that it has taken me so long to write and post this chapter. And I have decided to make this chapter a two-parter, rather than just one long chapter. I will write a sequel that will focus on the incest nightclub, The Lilly of Love, but that will be a while from now. And after that I finish writing and posting this Fic, I'll get back to writing and posting all of my other current FanFics. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Cassie looks over to Sonya who has since woken and she had heard the entire conversation and she gives Cassie a sly grin and nod. Cassie gulps in some air before she replies to Sindel.

"Sindel, yeah this Cassie. Sorry, my Mom and I just woke up when you called. That sounds wonderful, Sindel we will love to come over for the weekend to have some fun. When would it be a good time for us to come over?"., Cassie asks Sindel and Sindel grins at Kitana Mileena who are in bed with their Mom since she had called Cassie and Sonya.

"Really?. Awesome. How about just before twelve this afternoon?. We can have lunch and have some drinks before we do anything else?"., Sindel asks Cassie and Cassie agrees with the older woman. Cassie and Sindel talk on the phone for a while before they both hang up at the exact same time. And after that, Cassie and Sonya get out of their bed and they grab some clean clothes. They head to their bathroom to shower and change into clean clothes.

An hour later the two women walk out of the bathroom in clean clothes and they are almost ready to go, but before they do that, both Cassie and Sonya grab their overnight bags and they fill their bags with everything that the two of them will need for a weekend of fun with Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena. Once they are finished with that, they leave their apartment building and they get into their car and they drive to Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena's home.

xxxxxx

Cassie and Sonya arrive at the other women's home about thirty minutes later after they had left their own apartment. Meanwhile, at Sindel, Kitana and Mileena's home, the three incestuous lovers are getting ready for Cassie and Sonya. Cassie had actually just called Sindel on her cellphone as Sonya drives them to Sindel and her daughter's home to tell them that they would be coming over tonight.

And that was just a few minutes, so that's why Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena getting ready for the other two women to come over. The three women have decided to use some sex toys in their orgy with Cassie and Sonya tonight. Sonya isn't the only Futa, both Sindel and Mileena are also Futa. The only difference between Sonya and Sindel and Mileena are the size of their cocks.

Sonya's cock is ten inches, Sindel's cock is nine and a half inches, while Mileena's cock is eight inches. All three Futas have cocks, balls and a pussy below their testicles. But Sonya doesn't know that Sindel and Mileena are also Futa just like herself, but both Sindel and Mileena do indeed plan on telling Sonya and Cassie they are Futa as soon as the other two women reach their home tonight.

Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena are wearing silk robes and only robes, underneath their robes, the three women are completely naked. And they aren't planning to wear any clothes until the next day since they don't need clothes for tonight. The three of them are currently sitting down in their living room on their couch, waiting for their guests to arrive which should be soon.

It's only twenty minutes later when Sonya and Cassie arrive at Sindel and her daughter's home. And they are greeted warmly by the other three women who then lead Cassie and Sonya to their bedroom. When the five of them finally reach the bedroom, the two blonde women notice that Sindel's bed is large enough for three people and more.

Cassie and Sonya sit down on the bed, while Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena walk over to the bed and they slowly undo their robes, dropping them to the floor. Both Cassie and Sonya's eyes widen and their jaws drop at seeing their friends fully naked, while blushing a deep shade of red that rivals a tomato.

Both of Cassie and Sonya's eyes gravitate towards Sindel's and Mileena's crotches where they finally notice that Sindel has a ten-inch cock and balls to match and a pussy below that. And Mileena also has a cock, balls, and pussy, except her cock is eight inches.

 **'Wow, both of their cocks are beautiful. I can't wait for them to be inside of me'.,** Sonya and Cassie think to themselves at the exact same time.

They smirk at the expressions on the two blondes faces. And then the three of them turn all the way around slowly to let Cassie and Sonya see their naked bodies in all of their beautiful glory. They then sit on the bed near the other mother and daughter pair a minute later and then Sindel turns to face Sonya and Cassie. She smirks at them both once more.

"So I take it that you two like what you see? Wel, the reason why we wanted my two very beautiful daughters and I had invited you two over is because I always had a crush on you, and Kitana and Mileena had a crush on Cassie. Because of what happened all those years ago, we never had a chance to tell the both of you about the truth of our feelings until this very moment. So what do you say? Do the two of you want to have some fun with my daughters and I tonight and see where it goes from there?"., Sindel asks Sonya and Cassie, while Mileena and Kitana wait for their answer to Sindel's question.

Cassie and Sonya turn to face one another and they share a look and a smile with each other and then they both turn back to face their friends once more. Sonya and Cassie nod their heads. Sonya is the first one to speak.

"Sindel, I have also had a crush on you and Cassie has been crushing on Kitana and Mileena. To be honest with everyone here in this bedroom, I have never been in an orgy as the only people that I have had sex with are Cassie and my ex-husband, Johnny. So yes, I'll very much like to at least be in an orgy once and Cassie is probably thinking the exact same thing that I am, right Cassie?"., Sonya says as she turns to face her daughter and then Cassie turns to face Sonya while her face reddens even more than it already has. Cassie nods to Sonya with a smile on her face and then both she and Sonya face their friends again.

"Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena. My Mom is right. We have both crushed on you for so long, but we just didn't have the chance say or even do anything about it until right now. My Mom is the only person that I have ever had sex with, but the two of us really do want to have sex with the three of you and with each other as well tonight. So yes we both agree"., Cassie says to everyone that's in the bedroom with her. Mileena and Kitana share look with both their Mom and each other and then they turn back to Cassie and Sonya. Mileena is the first to speak.

"Cassie, both my sister and I have had a crush on you since we were all in high school together. But we were both too fucking scared to tell you because neither of us knew if you were into other women or not. And look, here we are the five of us are about to have sex, me, my sister and my Mom are together and you, Cassie and your Mom are together. Hell, maybe after all this, the five of us can be together. But my Mom is right though, let's do it once and just see where it goes from there'., Mileena says and the other four women nod their heads in agreement. Kitana smirks to herself as she realizes what she is about to say and she turns to face Cassie as well.

"Cassie, my Mom and sister are right. Mileena and I have always crushed on you and my Mom had always crushed on your Mom. A lot of shit happened years ago and we ended up moving away from you two, but here we all are. So let's make the most of tonight. Now since my Mom, sister and I are naked and you two aren't, how about the two of you strip completely naked and we just go from there"., Kitana says and the other four women in the bedroom nod their heads in agreement.

Cassie and Sonya share a look with each other and then they start to strip all their clothes off, leaving them both completely naked, allowing the other three women to finally see the two blonde women in all of their naked glory. Both Sonya and Cassie then throw their clothes somewhere on the bedroom floor. And then they lay back on the large bed, waiting for the other three women to join them on their own bed.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the ninth chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. Now, originally this was going the final chapter, but I have decided instead to split this chapter into two part and this just part one of two. And part two should be written and posted by either sometime later today or sometime tomorrow. And I promise that it will be the smuttiest chapter of this entire FanFic. It will also have some fluff as well. It will also be way longer than this chapter is because the tenth and final chapter will be somewhere between 2k and 4k words long. And then this FanFic will be finished. I'll start work on the sequel in a few months from now.

And after I finish with writing and posting this FanFic, I will get back to writing and posting the chapters of my other current FanFics. Which will be soon. I just don't know how soon that will actually be. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	10. Chapter 10: Futa Lesbian Orgy: Part:10

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the tenth and final chapter of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love and I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I'll start writing the sequel/spin-off of this FanFic that will focus on both Haruka Kunaie and Kagome Kunaie and their incest nightclub, The Lily Of Love in a few months. There will be cameos of other characters in it as well and it will be quite smutty and fluffy too. If y'all have any ideas for it, please let me. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Sindel, I have also had a crush on you and Cassie has been crushing on Kitana and Mileena. To be honest with everyone here in this bedroom, I have never been in an orgy as the only people that I have had sex with are Cassie and my ex-husband, Johnny. So yes, I'll very much like to at least be in an orgy once and Cassie is probably thinking the exact same thing that I am, right Cassie?"., Sonya says as she turns to face her daughter and then Cassie turns to face Sonya while her face reddens even more than it already has. Cassie nods to Sonya with a smile on her face and then both she and Sonya face their friends again.

"Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena. My Mom is right. We have both crushed on you for so long, but we just didn't have the chance say or even do anything about it until right now. My Mom is the only person that I have ever had sex with, but the two of us really do want to have sex with the three of you and with each other as well tonight. So yes we both agree"., Cassie says to everyone that's in the bedroom with her. Mileena and Kitana share look with both their Mom and each other and then they turn back to Cassie and Sonya. Mileena is the first to speak.

"Cassie, both my sister and I have had a crush on you since we were all in high school together. But we were both too fucking scared to tell you because neither of us knew if you were into other women or not. And look, here we are the five of us are about to have sex, me, my sister and my Mom are together and you, Cassie and your Mom are together. Hell, maybe after all this, the five of us can be together. But my Mom is right though, let's do it once and just see where it goes from there'., Mileena says and the other four women nod their heads in agreement. Kitana smirks to herself as she realizes what she is about to say and she turns to face Cassie as well.

"Cassie, my Mom and sister are right. Mileena and I have always crushed on you and my Mom had always crushed on your Mom. A lot of shit happened years ago and we ended up moving away from you two, but here we all are. So let's make the most of tonight. Now since my Mom, sister and I are naked and you two aren't, how about the two of you strip completely naked and we just go from there"., Kitana says and the other four women in the bedroom nod their heads in agreement.

Cassie and Sonya share a look with each other and then they start to strip all their clothes off, leaving them both completely naked, allowing the other three women to finally see the two blonde women in all of their naked glory. Both Sonya and Cassie then throw their clothes somewhere on the bedroom floor. And then they lay back on the large bed, waiting for the other three women to join them on their own bed.

xxxxxx

Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena stare lustfully at Cassie and Sonya's beautiful naked bodies. Cassie and Sonya lay back down on the bed and the other three women join them on the bed. And then all five women start to kiss and fondle each other's naked bodies. Sindel kisses Sonya and Sonya kisses her back passionately while their tongues go in and out of each other's wet mouths. And they use their hands to grope and fondle each other's breasts, causing them both to moan out each other's names in pleasure.

And while Sonya and Sindel are busy with each other, Kitana kisses Cassie passionately which Cassie returns with fervor and Mileena uses her hands to caress both Cassie and her sister as they make out with each other. Kitana pulls away from their kiss so that Mileena can kiss Cassie and Cassie kisses her back. And then after a little bit, Mileena pulls away from and Sindel pulls away from Sonya.

Sindel kisses her way down to Sonya's breasts and Mileena does the same to Cassie and they both moan out loud their pleasure. Sindel starts to flick her tongue across Sonya's left nipple and Mileena does the same to Cassie. And then they switch breasts and several minutes later, Sindel kisses and licks her way down Sonya's body to dripping pussy and Mileena does the same to Cassie.

Sindel grasps Sonya's cock with her right hand and she starts to slowly move her hand up and down her hard length, causing Sonya to throw her head back and she moans low in her throat. Sindel smirks and then she leans forward and she licks from the bottom of Sonya's shaft to the head of her cock. **'Holy fuck, Sindel's wet mouth feels so fucking good on my cock'.,** Sonya thinks to herself.

She does this several times, which makes Sonya harder and then she finally takes the head of Sonya's cock into her mouth, causing Sonya to moan even louder and Sindel smirks around Sonya' cock. And then she starts to bob her head up and down Sonya's cock and that's when Sindel realizes that she loves the taste and feel of Sonya's cock in her mouth.

And while Sindel is sucking Sonya's cock, Mileena is eating out Cassie and Kitana straddling Cassie's face and Cassie is eating her out. Mileena probes her tongue deeply in and out of Cassie's soaking wet pussy and Cassie is doing the same thing to Kitana. And it doesn't take long for them to cum several minutes later.

And then they pull away from each other, only to switch places with Sindel to lay down on her back with Sonya pleasuring her, while Mileena lays down on her back with Cassie sucking her cock and Kitana straddles her twin sister's face and Mileena licks and sucks Kitana's dripping wet pussy. And then several minutes later, the five women cum again and they all lay down on the bed next to each other while trying to catch their breath. A few minutes later, Sonya looks over to Sindel and she smirks at her.

"Hey, Sindel? Are you ready for round three?"., Sonya asks the other woman and Sindel nods back to her with a smirk and then she gets up and off the bed. And then Sindel returns back to the bed with a box of condoms and she takes several out and she hands some to both Sonya and Mileena. Sonya, Sindel, and Mileena then open a condom and then they put the condoms onto their hard cocks.

The five women then get back on the bed and Sonya lays down on her back while Sindel straddles her waist and she grasps Sonya's cock and she positions it right at her dripping entrance and then she lowers down onto Sonya's cock. Both Sonya and Sindel gasp and moan out each other's names and Sonya places her hands on Sindel's hips to help her steady herself. And then Sindel starts to move up and down Sonya's hard cock that is inside her pussy.

And while Sonya and Sindel are fucking, Cassie is laying down on her back while Mileena is on top of her thrusting her hard cock in and out of her cunt and Kitana is straddling Cassie's face using her tongue to fuck her. Cassie then wraps both of her legs around Mileena's waist, which brings her closer to Cassie and she fucks her faster and harder and Cassie fucks Kitana with her tongue faster and Kitana cums into Cassie's mouth.

Kitana the removes herself from Cassie and she lays down on the bed next to Cassie and Mileena while they continue to fuck each other senseless. A few minutes later both Sonya and Sindel cum and then Sindel lays herself down on the bed next to her on the bed. They all take a quick nap before they start having sex with each other again. Cassie and Sonya have sex with each other, while Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena have sex with each other as well.

Sonya is on top of Cassie thrusting her hard cock in and out of her daughter's soaking wet cunt, while Kitana is being fucked by both her Mom and her twin sister. Kitana is laying on top of Sindel with her Mom's cock buried deep in her ass, while Mileena is on top of Kitana and she's thrusting her hard cock in and out of Kitana's wet pussy.

And all that can be heard in the bedroom are wet sounds of hard fucking and loud moaning for almost an hour before they end up switching their positions once more with Cassie laying down on her back with Mileena straddling her face, while thrusting her cock in and out of Cassie's mouth and Sindel is thrusting her cock in and out of Cassie's cunt with Sonya fucking Sindel from behind and Kitana is fucking Sonya with her strap-on.

And they continue fucking like this for almost another hour before they cum at the exact same time and they collapse on top of both each other and the bed. The five women fall asleep for several minutes and then a little while later, the five of them take one long shower to wash off and clean their bodies of all of their cum and sweat that they had gotten while they were fucking and then they take off the dirty sheets and they replace them with clean bed sheets.

Once that they have finished with that, the five of them then get back on the bed and under the bed covers and they quickly fall asleep cuddling in each other's arms for the first ever with soft smiles on all of their beautiful sleeping faces. Cassie, Sonya, Sindel, Kitana, and Mileena have never been happier in their entire lives than they are right now as they all sleep in each other's arms in their bed.

xxxxxx

xxx-Halfway-Across-Town-At-The Kunaie's-Sister's-House-xxx

xxxxxx

It's nearly midnight as Kagome and Haruka make love to each other in their bedroom for the third time that night. Kagome rolls off of her sister and then she pulls off the strap-on that she was just fucking her sister with and then she lays it on the floor somewhere so that she can clean it off later. The twin sisters share a sweet and loving kiss before they cuddle into each other's arms. Kagome turns to face her sister with a loving smile on her face.

"Hey, Haruka. I was just thinking that we should hire some new people. Do you remember those other two twin sisters? Kitana and Mileena? Maybe we could hire the both of them as either both dancers or bartenders? So what do you think, Haruka?"., Kagome asks her and Haruka thinks for a moment before she replies to her amazing and loving twin sister/wife.

"Kagome that sounds amazing. Let's do it next week. But we are going to be so fucking busy this week, but we can do it next week sis"., Haruka says to her sister and they share another sweet and loving kiss. And then she pulls out of their kiss and she gazes lovingly into Kagome's eyes.

"I love you Kagome. So fucking much"., Haruka tells Kagome and Kagome smiles lovingly at her twin sister.

"Oh Haruka. I love you too. So much. Okay. That sounds great. Let's do it next week then, Haruka"., Kagome replies to her twin sister and she smiles at her once more before the two women fall asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end this tenth and final chapter as well the end of Cassie Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love. I hope that all of y'all have both loved and enjoyed reading it just as much as I have both loved and enjoyed writing it. Now as I have said before, I will start writing a sequel/spin-off to this FanFic that will focus on the Kunaie sister's relationship as well as their incest nightclub, The Lily Of Love. And there will be cameos of other Mortal Kombat X characters too.

But it will be a few months before I can start writing and posting the sequel/spin-off to this FanFic. If any of y'all have any ideas for the sequel/spin-off, please let me know. Now, I will get back to writing and posting the chapters of my other current FanFics. Which will be soon. I just don't know how soon that will actually be. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
